


Reversed

by Baamon5evr



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Damon is taken by Klaus because of his powers Stefan calls Bonnie, his girlfriend's sister, to help him get his brother back but Bonnie and Damon have a certain history with each other. Warlock!Damon and Vampire!Bonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

_It could be worst._

Nineteen year old Damon Salvatore reminded himself as he looked through the cage bars that boxed him in and at the dimly lit basement that surrounded him. He had started telling himself that a while ago in order to hold on to what sanity he had left.

Of course, it could be better.

Elena certainly had it better. Instead of being inside a cage and left in the basement she was in a guarded room upstairs in the main mansion. Then again, she had Elijah and Katherine to advocate for her. Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah had to walk on eggshells lest they end up neutralized in a coffin with a dagger in their chest again but they were able to do virtually whatever they wanted. Katherine, Sage and Matt had it better. They had the unflinching love, loyalty and protection of Elijah, Finn and Rebekah respectively so they were golden. Greta definitely had it better. She could go where she wanted, do what she wanted and do it with whoever she wanted because she was loyal to Klaus. Hell, she loved him so she would do backflips and jump through hoops for him and yeah, sometimes he gave her the time of day but mostly his attentions were on Caroline.

Sometimes Damon thought she might have it worse than he did. Apparently the 700 year old vampire had a thing with Klaus ages ago but left him. When he came for Damon and Elena he took Caroline as well hoping to "rekindle their love" not that Caroline was interested but he didn't care what she wanted, he wanted her and that was all that mattered to him. Then again, she was able to walk around the mansion and actually speak to people while he was stuck in a cage in the dark. Klaus had put a metal collar around his neck to add insult to injury but again Damon reminded himself that it could be worst. Klaus could've killed him instead of turning him into his warlock slave.

Damon wanted to hate all vampires because of what Klaus was doing to him. Witches and warlocks had a long tense history with vampires and that was no different now. The relationship was so tense for this very reason: vampires enslaving witches and warlocks whether it be physically or mentally. Damon supposed this wasn't much different than before. Before Klaus took him, he was Elena's dial-a-warlock. Whenever she needed a spell done he would do it, even if it nearly killed him he would do it for her, sacrifice for her because he loved her, he loved her deeply and to his core and he wanted her to love him the same so he thought if he had just done what she wanted then she would feel the same. He loved her so much he didn't realize what he was losing because of her.

His father and uncle died doing a powerful spell to keep Elena out of Klaus' clutches and Damon let it go. His sister, Lexi, was killed by Klaus protecting Elena and he let it go. Klaus turned his brother into a vampire to get a reaction out of Elena and then soon after killed his mother and yeah, Damon was pissed and upset but eventually he let it go. He didn't notice that overtime Elena had ceased to ever interact with him unless she needed something, especially after Stefan was turned. He didn't notice he put his whole life on hold for a girl who didn't genuinely care about him, just what he could do for her. He was enslaved to her warm smile and doe eyes just as much as he was now enslaved to Klaus. No matter how much you dress it up, a prison is still a prison and Damon had been imprisoned for two and a half years by Elena and for the past six months by Klaus.

Perhaps it was through his own hurt that he didn't want to notice. He had loved Elena for a long time ever since high school really, but then he saw her. Bonnie. She was beautiful to say the least. The two had an agreement at first. He loaned her his neck and she loaned him a wrist and he was able to boost his magic through her blood. It started out purely sexual and grew into something deeper. They talked to each other, went out together and enjoyed each other's company: it was like they were dating each other. She didn't like that label thought, she didn't want deep, she wanted fast and when it got boring she wanted it over quickly but him being him just had to go and fall in love with her even though he still had feelings for Elena. He told her and she rejected him, said she couldn't love him and it had hurt. Then she was gone and Klaus came killing his family and Elena was there for him, much more than Bonnie anyway and so he fell even harder for her and now this was the end result. Him, in a cage but like he said, it could be worst. He didn't know exactly how just yet but it could be.

It could always be worst.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Stefan was at a loss. It felt like in just seconds Klaus Mikaelson had destroyed his life. Doing spells to prevent Klaus from coming to Mystic Falls killed his father and uncle, Klaus took away his magic when he turned him into a vampire and took so much more from Stefan when he forced the younger boy to shut off his humanity, unleash the beast inside and go on a merciless rampage until his family managed to snap him out of it and convince him to feel again. Klaus had killed both his mother and sister soon after that and now he had taken Damon, Caroline and Elena away from him. Stefan was at a loss of what to do. He was alone in this. Matt was with Rebekah and he was human so he would be no help. Tyler and Mason, though they were werewolves, wanted no part in it. Katherine wanted Klaus dead just as much as the next guy but they couldn't kill him without killing his whole blood line which included Katherine and Stefan not to mention Caroline. They needed to put him down somehow and Stefan only knew of one person with means, motives and connections to help him:

Bonnie Bennett-Forbes.

She was Caroline's older half-sister. Stefan had met her once or twice. She hated Klaus perhaps more than anyone, then again in Stefan's opinion you can only hate someone you have the capacity to love and Bonnie had loved Klaus. From what Caroline had said, both she and Bonnie had fallen in love with Klaus some 700 years ago when he came to stay with their family in what is now Scotland. Openly, he was with Caroline but secretly he was with Bonnie. Bonnie was the bastard child of Caroline's father which he conceived with a servant whilst his wife still struggled with keeping a pregnancy. William Forbes had been an incorrigible man who graced any bed that fit his fancy. Men, women, servants, slaves, nobles: it was all the same to him. Bonnie wasn't his only child out of wedlock, he also had another daughter named Hayley who carried on the Forbes family name so they were now one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline's mother, had urged her husband to give Bonnie the family name and Elizabeth raised Bonnie as her own daughter even after Caroline was born.

Caroline and Bonnie were inseparable growing up. They did everything together. Wherever Bonnie went, Caroline followed… until Klaus showed up. He was charming and talked a smooth game and told them both he loved them but eventually Bonnie grew to resent Caroline. Klaus' older brother, Elijah, also had feelings for Caroline and Bonnie watched the two fight for her affections while Bonnie was left with the scraps of Klaus' spare time. But she loved him so she endured it, all the while a hatred for her sister grew within her. She was never the first choice: not to her father, not to her biological mother, not to Klaus. Bonnie had begun to look for attention elsewhere and found that attention from Klaus' younger brother, Kol. Kol didn't love Bonnie and she didn't love him but there was a mutual attraction, an understanding and soon a friendship between them that just so happen to wrought sexual benefits. Klaus didn't like to share however and when he found Bonnie in bed with Kol he had lashed out violently at her and she had fallen down the stairs and broke her neck. However, she had Kol's blood in her system so she came back and completed the transformation. She was bewildered with the intensity of vampirism and wanted some familiarity, some comfort and her first thought was Caroline.

She had gone home to her sister and appeared to her in her monstrous form with blood running down her clothing from the two servant girls she had just killed. Caroline was afraid at first before natural instinct to comfort one's family kicked in and she had launched herself into Bonnie's arms. It was too much, Bonnie nearly drained her of her blood. She had frantically called Klaus to help her and by the time he gave Caroline his blood she had died with it in her system and she came back. When they were vampires, at first not much changed. Klaus was still with both Caroline and Bonnie but Caroline didn't know about it this time meanwhile Elijah still pined away for Caroline whilst Kol and Bonnie remained close, sometime indulging in their carnal attraction, sometime just enjoying their friendship. That was fine… for the first two decades and then Bonnie got tired of being second choice and left, vowing to make Caroline's life hell. And she did for two centuries until Caroline begged Bonnie to help her save a friend of hers, Katerina Petrova, from Klaus and to help her leave him and Bonnie did it. She helped Caroline then because despite what had happened between them and what the presence of the Mikaelson Family in their lives had done to them Caroline was her little sister and she loved her. Stefan was counting on the sisterly love to convince Bonnie to help him. If not to help him save his family, then to save hers.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Bonnie stretched her limbs above her head as she woke up. It was the middle of the day and technically she should've awoken ages ago but she had spent the night doing two of her favorite activities: feeding and fucking. She popped open her eyes and rolled over onto the bed to face her latest human pet only to see him awake and staring at her.

"Good morning, Marcel." Bonnie said with a smirk. Marcel put on what was supposed to be a smile and said good morning back to her. She studied his body. She'd done a number on him last night, he had bite marks all over his body.

"You would swear I was a baby vamp with the way I act sometimes." She reprimanded herself.

"I'm sorry Marcel, I've been a little moody. You understand, right?" Bonnie said though her voice reflected her lack of sincerity. Marcel nodded robotically.

She tsked at herself one more time before getting up, not caring that she was as nude as the day she was born, and heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a mug and then bit into her wrist dripping some of her blood into the mug before handing it to Marcel.

"Drink up." She instructed. She went back to the kitchen once he started drinking her blood and set about making some tea for him and pulled out some beta blockers from the cupboard and placed them on the side drawer. She grabbed her phone from the same drawer and saw multiple texts from her little sister's boytoy Stefan. Bonnie read through them.

_**Bonnie, pick up the phone.** _

_**Bonnie, it's important.** _

_**Are you okay?** _

_**Caroline's in trouble.** _

_**It's Klaus. He took her.** _

_**I need your help.** _

_Huh. I was wondering when he'd finally catch up with her. God, my baby sis has a habit of attracting some nuts. One supposed love of her life is a crazed, poor hungry hybrid and the other is… well Stefan's alright but he's human. So he doesn't count. Guess I'm going to good old Mystic Falls._ Bonnie thought to herself. She looked over at Marcel who had healed from the bites thanks to her blood. She told him to go cook for himself before hoping into the shower.

As she showered she couldn't help but think why it was Stefan texting her and not Damon. Granted she and Damon weren't on the best of terms which was mostly her fault and Bonnie had left so she didn't have to see Damon anymore but she was just going to have to suck it up for Caroline's sake.

She got out of the shower and pulled on her clothing. She wore a black and white stripped tank top with tight dark blue jeans and her favorite pair of black high heeled boots along with her black leather jacket.

"Okay Marcel, it's been fun. Very fun, many times but I've got a sister to save… again." Bonnie turned and looked him straight in his eyes compelling him.

"You're not going to remember me. You came home with a girl but you were drunk and don't remember her name or face, you woke up alone. You're going to take those beta blockers with some tea for the next week every morning. You're going throw out the bloody sheets and buy new ones and not question what happened here. Move on with your life after this. Nice knowing you." Bonnie said before putting on her Ray Bans sunglasses before stepping out into the lively cobblestone street of New Orleans.

She liked it here, surrounded by fellow vampires and the lively night life. She didn't fancy the witches here, they were all uppity and annoying but she made sure they knew not to touch her. She didn't mess with them and they didn't mess with her. She made a pretty good settlement for herself here but of course as soon as Caroline's life was in danger she went running. This was different though. This was Klaus. Stefan may be a pretty powerful warlock but he wouldn't be able to take down Klaus. Bonnie wouldn't be able to either but she had leverage over Klaus, tons of leverage and if he was as she remembered him then he would give up Caroline for Bonnie's leverage.

Bonnie crossed the street to where her blue Camaro was parked across from Marcel's apartment. This car was her baby, she'd kill for it. She had before actually. She lowered herself into the driver's seat and pulled out her cell phone to text Stefan.

_**I'm on my way.** _

She sent the text then started the car and drove away.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon looked up as the basement door opened. He could hear two sets of footsteps coming downstairs and braced himself for their arrival. The bright overhead lights came on suddenly, causing Damon to shut his eyes against the onslaught. When he reopened them Klaus stood before him smirking with Greta and few feet behind him, glaring at Damon.

"Hello, pet." Klaus said mockingly. Damon didn't respond.

"Now, as it just so happens there is one very crucial thing I need for the ritual that is no longer in my possession."

The ritual. Klaus wanted to be a hybrid so he was the strongest being on earth. Then after that, it's on to world domination or something. Damon didn't know, most times he didn't care.

"I've got my doppleganger, my faithful witch, I've got a plethora of options in the way of vampires and a whole werewolf pack to decide from but I need the moonstone." Damon looked in confusion.

"The what? I don't have it."

"No but your family has been guardians of it for centuries before they entrusted it to someone else. As a child every Salvatore with magic has that knowledge and secret transferred into their memory it's just a matter of searching for it." Greta said with a cruel smile.

Klaus opened the cage and dragged Damon out by his collar. He held his hands on his shoulders forcing him to stay down on his knees while Greta placed her hands to his head. Damon screamed as pain erupted in him as she began mercilessly rooting through his memories. He was reliving Stefan's turning, his mother, father, uncle and sister's deaths. His time with Bonnie and falling in love with her. Falling in love with Elena. Learning of his heritage and beginning to practice magic in high school. His first encounter with vampires in middle school. His childhood that he spent in blissful ignorance of all things supernatural.

Damon forced himself to think through the pain. He was trying to think of a spell, any spell to get her off of him. He began to struggle to recite one that would direct all the pain to her in all its fiery horror. He couldn't focus on her entire being so he sent to just her arms instead. Greta began to scream as smoke started coming from her arms as the skin began to boil. She didn't let Damon go though, she kept going for Klaus' sake. She reached the memory, she could feel it but there was a protection spell over it. She could feel the signature of the witch who cast it.

Vivianne Salvatore.

Greta started to drop the protection spell only to feel an intertwined spell attack her. She could feel the bones in her body beginning to break. It started with her arms and then one of legs broke causing her to fall to the floor but her hands were still on Damon's head. She began bleeding from her nose, ears and mouth. The pain was blinding. Klaus finally pulled the two apart and Greta fell on her side as the pain began subsiding. Damon did the same. Klaus quickly went to Greta's side and bit into his wrist, feeding her his blood. He needed her for the ritual. Damon struggled to get his bearings. The pain had begun to dull when his mother's protection spell took over but Greta's spell had drained him of a lot of energy. Klaus strutted over to him as Greta layed healing, he grabbed Damon by the collar and punched him in the face a few times before standing up. He turned away from Damon but turned back and kicked Damon in the ribs, breaking at least two. Damon barely registered it.

"How dare you?! Do not make the mistake of thinking your insolence won't cost you. Perhaps I'll pay Stefan a visit." Klaus said coldly before he dragged Damon back to his cage, threw him in, picked up Greta bridal style and walked from the basement.

He made sure to turn off the light so Damon was in darkness again. Selfishly Damon wished Stefan was here. Damon wasn't worried about Stefan. He knew Klaus wouldn't kill him. He had some strange fondness for the younger Salvatore and the Ripper that lurked within him. It stopped Klaus from killing him but it didn't stop him from causing Stefan endless amounts of pain, just like Caroline. Chances were Stefan would suffer too if he were here but Damon still wished for his company, for any company, he didn't want to be alone in the dark anymore. Damon muttered a spell that caused a ball of blue white light to appear in his hand but it fizzled out a few seconds later, he wasn't strong enough to maintain it. In that moment he decided there was one thing he hated more than he hated Klaus and that was the darkness.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie exited her car and dusted off herself as she arrived to the Salvatore Boarding House. She had been busy since she arrived in town the day before. She hadn't even seen Stefan yet but she had moves make, plans to tear asunder, wolves to kill. She had found the werewolf pack she knew Klaus planned to use. She killed most of them. She wasn't exactly fond of them or sympathetic to their plight. If they ran, Klaus would find them. She recognized two of them however: Tyler and Mason Lockwood. They were friends of Caroline's, she let them live for that reason. She locked them in the tomb beneath Fell's Church with enough food and water for a week. They were pissed she killed their pack but thankful they were saving them. They didn't know what to feel of her, most people didn't. She wasn't black and white but morally gray… most times. When it came to Caroline, protecting her was fairly black and white: you hurt Caroline and Bonnie was going to hurt you.

She strutted up to the Boarding House door while sucking a bit of werewolf blood from her finger. She hated drinking werewolves but it was a necessary evil. She rang the doorbell and waited for, hopefully, Stefan to answer. She didn't know how she would react to Damon opening the door.

She looked up as Stefan opened the door slowly and upon seeing Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I didn't think you were coming." Stefan said, with clear hope in his voice at her presence.

_Stefan? Happy to see me? It must be really bad._

Bonnie strutted into the house then and zoned her hearing, she didn't hear anything besides she and Stefan's breathing.

"Well here I am. Where's Damon?" She couldn't help but ask.

"He isn't here. Actually-" Stefan stopped when he saw Bonnie's face light up in realization and she turned to him with an amused smirk.

"So she actually did it? She turned you. Gotta say, I didn't think baby sis had it in her. I thought for sure you'd be in diapered again before she even considered it."

"Caroline didn't turn me." Stefan stated.

"I'm not deaf, you know. You don't have a heartbeat."

"I know. I  _am_  a vampire but Caroline didn't change me." He explained stoically. Bonnie's amusement began to wane then.

"Klaus?" Stefan nodded. Bonnie looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry." She felt compelled to say. She knew Stefan probably freaked out after turning and losing his powers and connection to nature, she had. Then she thought of how Damon must've felt losing Stefan in this way. How he felt about not being able to protect Stefan and she knew he'd blame himself because despite all she'd done to him, she understood him.

"So where is your brother anyway? And where's Vivianne and Lexi? I was sure they'd be here." Stefan shifted uncomfortably at the questions before sighing and looking at her mournfully.

_Uh-oh. This isn't going to be good._

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline sat perched on Klaus' bed staring at the wall ahead unseeingly. She was trapped with Klaus again. She'd left all those years ago when she realized just how power hungry he was. When she realized that he used her. He encouraged her to befriend Katerina Petrova in the 1400s so he could spy on her and use as a sacrifice for some ritual. Klaus let Elijah fall in love with Kat and finally move on from Caroline, he let Caroline grow to care and love her like the sister she desperately missed and then he was just going to kill her. Caroline wouldn't let it happen and she didn't trust any of the Mikaelsons to help her, not even Elijah, so she called for the only person she knew that despite everything would help her: her sister. Caroline knew Bonnie loathed her and she knew why.

Caroline had been most everyone's first choice except perhaps her mother's. She had suitors lining up because she was the sole legitimate heir to her father's fortune. Most men were only interested in her for the wealth and her beauty but Klaus was different. He told she was beautiful, yes, but he made sure she knew it was both inside and out. He made her feel strong and brave and uninhibited and she felt lucky that he even gave her a second glance. He was dangerous and dark and mysterious which intrigued her. He seemed ethereal, almost godlike. Like there was this level of his definition of perfection she had to achieve to be with him, to be worthy of him and she always seemed to fall short of the mark.

It was different with Stefan.

With her past of the horrible acts she had committed, some to please Klaus and some when her humanity was switched off, she felt herself beyond redemption yet she still selfishly seeked it. Then came Stefan. He knew what she was the second he touched her and though he was standoffish at first somehow she gained his trust, his loyalty, his friendship and then finally his love. Stefan was the opposite of Klaus. He's light, warmth, understanding and compassionate. He was salvation. Stefan was the light to Klaus' darkness, the love to Klaus' hatred. She felt like the best version of herself with him. When Klaus turned him, she didn't expect him to go off the rails the way he did. She should've known really. Klaus destroyed everything he touched. It was through the combined effort of Caroline, Lexi, Damon and Vivianne that Stefan came back to himself. Hell, even Rebekah and Katherine helped as a favor to Caroline.

Then Klaus killed Lexi and Vivianne and took her, Damon and Elena. Caroline laid back and felt tears pricking her eyes. She didn't even know if Stefan was alive or not. She didn't trust Klaus to tell her the truth about it anyway and he barely let her speak to his siblings or anyone else besides him. She was had free reign around the mansion but it was never unsupervised, whether it be by Klaus or Greta. She wasn't able to ask Rebekah or Katherine or Elijah or Finn to check on Stefan. She wasn't able to beg Kol to contact Bonnie for help. Bonnie was the only person Caroline knew could get her out of this. She was the one who helped Caroline and Katherine escape all those years ago even though in the end Katherine had trusted Trevor more and turned herself into a vampire. Bonnie: her sister, the woman who was annoyed with Caroline's existence at best, was the only one Caroline could rely on now and she wasn't worried because she knew that no matter what they were sisters first and frenemies second. Bonnie would drop everything for her just like she would do for Bonnie.

She quickly blinked her eyes dry of any tears as she heard Klaus approaching the room. She positioned herself so she was facing away from the door. He unlocked the four bolts and the lock on the reinforced steel door and walked into the spacious room. Caroline was forced into a red silk evening gown by him. He was trying to buy her love by showering her in material things but she wouldn't be bought not by his words or his gifts.

Klaus smiled as he saw Caroline sitting tensely on his bed in a red dress. The same color dress she wore when he first met her. He'd searched for her just as much as he had Katherine, though for very different reasons. He loved Caroline so much. She was beautiful and free and her personality was so undeniably like Tatia's that he felt that Caroline was his second chance. His connection to his humanity, a connection he had felt was long gone from him. Bonnie's personality was much more fiery than both Tatia and Caroline. She was a smart ass and a firecracker, she said what she felt and did what she wanted and thought about the consequences after. She had loved him desperately, she knew the darker side of him. She appealed to his vampire side not the human side of him. Plus, she was a witch and the power that surrounded her attracted him to her but he had always loved Caroline more. She was always his endgame. He had never considered that perhaps he wasn't hers and then she left him and took Katherine with her. The moonstone was also mysteriously gone. As much as he wanted Caroline here because he loved her, he wanted the moonstone. He needed the moonstone to complete the ritual and turn himself into a hybrid.

"How have you been, love?"

"I'm not your love." She spat back.

"You were, once upon a time." He replied wistfully.

"I'm not anymore. I don't want to be with you, so just let me go Klaus." He hid his hurt at her words and walked around to see her face.

"You see, the only problem with that is that you may have something I need. Until you tell me where it is, I can't let you go." He said softly. Caroline looked confused at that. She had no idea what he meant by that.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The moonstone." Vague recognition crossed Caroline's eyes.

"That ugly milk white, soap bar looking thing? I haven't seen it since I left you." She replied truthfully.

"Really? Because mysteriously it vanished with you."

"Well, I didn't take it."

"See, I don't believe you. I believe you know who has it. If you don't answer me truthfully, people will get hurt, starting with Elena, so answer carefully."

"I'm telling the truth. I don't have it and I don't know where it is." Klaus' hand reached out and stroked Caroline's face, she flinched from his touch.

"Make no mistake, as much as I love you Caroline the ritual will go ahead as planned. Elena will be sacrificed as she's the doppelganger and Tyler will be sacrificed as the werewolf needed and Damon will be the vampire." Caroline looked confused again.

"Damon's not—",

"Not yet anyway. You see, Greta is drawing energy from him to complete the spell. Once she has enough of his power integrated into her own. I'll turn him and sacrifice him in the ritual. You can think of it as my final parting shot to Stefan. Then I will be the most powerful being and we can be together. We may even work something out for Stefan." Klaus explained as if he was discussing the weather. Caroline looked at him like he had two heads.

"This was the problem. It always was. You have no more remorse, what little humanity you have is completely shrouded by your lust for power. At first I thought I could save you but you just drag everyone else down with you. You did it to Rebekah and Kol, to me and Bonnie and now to Stefan. You want us to be like you. You destroy our humanity in your endeavor to force us to save yours. I don't want that. I loved you, I did but I don't anymore. Stefan is… he is everything to me. He is the realest thing I've ever felt. He is so… human, even when he's not. Please, don't do this to him. If you love me you won't hurt me and if you hurt him you're hurting me." Caroline pleaded. Klaus looked a little softer before his face hardened.

"The ritual goes forward as planned." He stood up and strutted out of the room, bolting the locks behind him. Caroline lets her tears fall and sobs rack her body. She didn't know how to stop this from happening, she didn't know if she could.

_Bonnie please, wherever you are. Help me. I need you. Please help._

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie stood frozen in the Boarding House living room staring at Stefan.

_Klaus has Damon, Caroline and Elena._

The words kept running through her head.

_Klaus has Damon, Caroline and Elena._

She didn't really care about Elena, as far as doppelgangers went she preferred Katherine. Bonnie had taken on the sire role for Katherine and raised her so to speak, so she always preferred Katherine to Elena and Tatia. Caroline was her sister and she didn't want her anywhere near Klaus. Especially because she knew Caroline didn't love Klaus and eventually her rejections would get to him and he'd lash out at her violently. Damon being with Klaus is what really turned her stomach. He was a warlock and a powerful one. He wouldn't help Klaus break the hybrid curse but his power could be channeled and that alone could kill him. If she knew Klaus, and she did know him, Damon would be dead soon. Bonnie promptly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Stefan looked on in confusion.

"Miss Bennett-Forbes, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The person asked.

"I'm an awesome friend. I've got one of the original vampires bugging me. Want to round up your people and come to Mystic Falls to help me deal with him?" Bonnie said with clear sarcasm in her voice. She could practically hear the other person the line's smirk.

"I'd be delighted."

"Alright, see you soon Vaughn." Bonnie hung up with the Hunter and looked to a conflicted looking Stefan. He didn't know what was going on and whether to be relieved or not.

"Galen Vaughn. He's a member of The Five. He's a Hunter with a capital 'h'. They're supernatural. They have heightened senses, strength and reflexes. We only know of three official Hunters right now: Vaughn, Connor and Andie but Andie's boyfriend, Alaric is a human hunter and a weapon's expert with a team of his own. Don't worry we'll get Caroline, Damon and even Elena back and neutralize Klaus." Bonnie said seriously. That was the most genuine he'd ever seen Bonnie and so he believed her.

"You love him, don't you?" Stefan suddenly asked. Bonnie looked startled and then disgusted at that.

"Vaughn? Eww, no. He's just a friend."

"Not Vaughn, Damon." Bonnie's eyes widened at that.

"What do you mean? What has Damon said? Because I'll rip his throat out when I see him." She said, suddenly on defense with her walls up. It didn't phase Stefan.

"He said he was with you. He said that he told you he loves you but still had feelings for Elena but he'd let her go for you but you said you didn't love him at all, he said that you told him you couldn't be with him. I think you lied. I think you could love him, I think you do love him. Yes, you're here for Caroline and I believe that but I can see it your eyes. When you say his name, you keep asking about him, I bet you keep thinking about him too. You love him and there's nothing wrong with that, you know." Stefan said softly. Bonnie shrugged.

"You might be on to something little Salvatore but for now let's focus on saving your brother, my sister and the doppelbitch's lives."


	2. Calvary

_**The Boarding House** _

_Not bad._

Bonnie thought as she looked around the room in satisfaction. She wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world so it surprised her that so many people were cool with allying themselves with her when she needed it. In the Salvatore Boarding House's living room, she could clearly see Vaughn and Connor going over their arsenal with Stefan. Alaric and Andie were handing out weapons to people in their group and Lucy and Emily, Bonnie's great grand nieces, were going over things in their grimoire with some witches in their small coven. Bonnie believed their names were Bree, Sophie and Meredith. Normally she wouldn't care to learn their names but they were helping her out. She suspected it had more to do with saving the last Salvatore Warlock than any sense of love or loyalty to Bonnie but they were still there.

She looked up and over as one of the Hunters, Andorra Starr, began walking over to her. Andie was the first female Hunter in five centuries and was arguably the most deadly of them all. She felt she had to prove herself constantly and most vampires underestimated her because she was a seemingly human woman. They quickly regretted that decision but Bonnie hadn't underestimated Andie. She'd actually saved the woman's life. It was one of those days the vampire felt like being spontaneous and spicing her life up a bit. She came across Andie fighting six vamps all alone with three already dead on the floor. She was intrigued so she helped her. Since then Andie was the closest thing to a sister Bonnie had besides Caroline. The physically older woman leaned on the wall opposite Bonnie looking at her inquiringly.

"What?" Bonnie asked with irritation, adjusting her red and black tank tops almost self consciously under the other woman's gaze. Andie shrugged before answering.

"We're going to incapacitate Klaus, put him to sleep, but you never wanted to do that before. You've kept tabs on him. At least up until a year and a half ago and you had ample opportunity to call us up to deal with him before but we're doing it now. So I'm asking you, why? Why now?" Andie deduced.

Bonnie remembered a year and a half ago is when she met Damon so of course she was too preoccupied to care about what Klaus was doing. She should've known better. She should've known Klaus would want Damon's power for the ritual, she should've known he wouldn't just give up on Caroline. She should've known the minute she laid eyes on Damon Salvatore he'd only complicate things for her and he did. She found herself not caring about the fact that she hated little towns but stayed in Mystic Falls because Damon was there. She found herself being excited to see him even if they weren't having sex. Just to curl up together, watch movies and criticize them together was contentment to her.

She found herself taking his words into account and admitting when she was wrong, she stopped killing to feed and relied on blood bags instead and she tried her best to be nicer to the people he loved. There were those exceptions, she still couldn't stand Elena Gilbert. Perhaps it was jealousy or the girl's naivety and inability to actually grasp what the word 'consequence' meant outside of consequence to herself but the doppelganger just annoyed her. If she could leave her with Klaus she would. Hell, maybe the two could get together and annoy each other for the rest of eternity. Bonnie certainly wouldn't hinder their love if it meant never seeing either of them again but Damon and Caroline would object to that course of action.

 _God, their so annoyingly good sometimes. Why the hell do I keep them around?_  She wondered before a voice in her head answered back.

_Because you love them._

She shook her head knowing Andie was waiting for an answer but she wouldn't admit her feelings, least of all to Andie who was the first person in a long time to tell Bonnie she wasn't as apathetic as she liked to believe.

"He has my sister." Bonnie replied.

"You didn't care enough when he was hunting her down to bring in the cavalry." Bonnie scoffed at that. Of course, she had cared... just not enough to do something about it.

"Stefan told me he has Damon too." Andie prompted. Bonnie rolled her eyes turning her head lazily towards the strawberry blonde woman.

"What do you want me to say? That this is all for Damon and nothing to do with Caroline? Because it's not true."

"I know. You'd tear the world apart for Caroline,  _I know that_. I just want you to admit that over time you started to care about Damon. You started to love him, so much so that just like with Caroline you'd tear the world apart for him. To rescue him, to stop caring about Klaus altogether, to let that small piece of yourself that still loves Klaus go and give your whole self to Damon and to hell with Klaus. I want you to admit that if it didn't mean killing Caroline and Stefan, you'd kill Klaus right now... for Damon." Bonnie stared at Andie both impressed and annoyed her astuteness towards Bonnie's feelings. People were reading her feelings for Damon like she was an open book. First Stefan and now Andie, everyone seemed to know except Damon. Bonnie sighed before she walked over to the witches without answering Andie. The five witches were in a heated discussion.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Bonnie asked saddling over to them. The five turned to face Bonnie.

"Nothing that concerns you, vampire." Emily practically hissed at her. Bonnie held her hands up in a surrender pose.

"Whoa, calm down Em. Don't all of our powers come from the same place?"

"Don't call me 'Em' and you are no longer a witch, you're an imbalance against nature, you have no connection to earth and-" Emily was going to go on a tirade before Lucy cut her off.

"You hate vamps, you've got every reason to. They killed your parents and used you, we get it Cuz' but now is not the time for this. This is about stopping the sacrifice so Klaus doesn't commit the biggest affront to nature since the creation of vampires." Lucy said gently to her emotionally damaged cousin.

"Hey, I want him dealt with just as much as you guys and I definitely don't want him to complete that ritual and become a hybrid. If we're going to stop him we need to work together. He's got Greta Martin on his side and if I know Klaus, and trust me I do, he's got her channeling Damon's power which isn't good for anyone. So what do you need?" Bonnie said, trying the "kumbaya" approach as she called it which always seemed to come highly recommended via her baby sister. Emily stared at Bonnie briefly before looking away. She didn't speak to her but didn't express anymore hostility either.

_My sister was right. Who knew?_

Sophie decided to answer Bonnie.

"We're looking for the moonstone. If Klaus gets it, it'll be a game changer." Sophie said worriedly. Bonnie looked over as Meredith looked up with frustration.

"I can't find it with a locator spell."

"I'll try one." Bree offered. She was older and more experienced than the rest.

"Won't work. Not where I hid it." Bonnie said offhandedly, examining her nails in an almost bored way. The witches snapped their heads to look at her and she did a double take as noticed their looks.

"You have the moonstone?" Bree questioned in disbelief.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Bonnie questioned back. The witches gave her exasperated looks but Bonnie just grinned cheekily.

"Come on, I'll take you to it."

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**The Cave**

Bonnie stood in the vampire cave in the front of the door etched with a pentagram alongside the witches and Connor because he wouldn't let Lucy go alone without him. Bonnie and Connor moved the stone aside only to see the cave infested with mummified vampires all with stakes through their chests.

"There are about 24 in there. They're all dead... I think, I hope." Bonnie said turning to see their surprised expressions.

"When I locked up Tyler and Mason in here with the moonstone, among their supplies I gave them stakes to kill all the vampires with just in case they weren't as immobile as they looked."

"And you didn't care to save your own?" Emily questioned confused. Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a vampire, not a werewolf. I'm not a pack person. They may be my kind but they aren't my own. We're already dealing with Klaus so we don't need to deal with an army of rogue, ravenous vampires as well. They aren't my family; I don't care if they die. Caroline  _is_  my family, she  _is_  my own which makes Stefan and Damon my own and Tyler, Mason, Matt, Jeremy and Elena through association as well. I did what was necessary to protect them. These vampires weren't going to benefit anyone. They would all be mad with thirst by now and they're from the 1800s. They would've found it difficult being all technologically impaired and having missed so much societal changes and revolutions, so it was as much for their benefit as it was mine. I put them out of their misery. You want to jump down my throat one minute because I'm a vampire then cry over some dead vampires the next, go right ahead Emily but you just remember all the people I saved by having them killed. I did this town a favor. You're welcome, don't all thank me at once." Bonnie finished sarcastically before clapping her hands together.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we? Now I can't go in because there's a spell up not letting any vampires in or out. No other witch other than one from the same lineage of the original witch who cast it can drop it. That means that Klaus can't get in and Greta can't lower the spell, thank Ayana Bennett for that brilliance. You guys need to go in, find Tyler and Mason and get the moonstone from them but don't let them out. They're the only werewolves alive anywhere near Mystic Falls because I killed all the other ones Klaus was going to use. He'll use them if he finds them. Staying here is for their own good. Their probably pretty deep inside, I advised them to stay away from the entrance so..." Bonnie said without missing a beat before waving a hand at the cave for them to enter. Emily seemed shell shocked at Bonnie's rant and Meredith and Sophie weren't much better. Bree decided as the oldest besides Bonnie to take charge.

"Emily and Meredith, stay out here in case we need back up on this end. Lucy and Connor, you guys check one way for the weres, Sophie and I will check another." Bree said before the four pulled out flashlights and began to trek inside, stepping over dead bodies. Bonnie could feel Emily and Meredith's eyes on her but paid it no attention; she said what she needed to say.

"You've got your own moral compass, I gather." She heard Emily say.

"You both will find in time that morally gray is a hell of a lot less stressful and a hell of a lot more rewarding than morally black and white but you guys are young, babies compared to me. It took me over a century to figure it out and I've been successfully living with little trouble for the last 600 years once I learned my lesson. Don't let it take you too long or you'll end up dead just like Giuseppe and Zach Salvatore as well as Richard Lockwood." She finished.

"Why do you care if I die?" Emily asked. Bonnie looked over at her, staring incredulously through her bangs.

"Did everything I just say go over your head? You and Lucy are family. My brother, Jamie, through our mother, Abby, is your ancestor which makes me your ancestor. You're my great niece times whatever. Jamie would want you safe; I'm doing what I can to ensure that. There are other vampires that will wish to hurt you, the both of you, but Klaus is the worst of them all. He is a threat to the few people I actually care about so he needs to go no ifs, ands or buts about it. I'm helping you; just accept my help and quite being so damn judgmental Emmy." Bonnie said before leaving them to ponder her words as she stepped out of the cave and zoned her hearing into the forest. If she knew him like she thought she did, he'd be finding the carnage she left any minute now.

'No!' She heard his enraged shout echo into her ears. She could just barely hear him even though he was five miles away. She chuckled to herself at his misfortune. She knew that despite how well she knew him he didn't know her well enough to realize it was her; he never cared to learn much about her. Not like Kol or Damon did. Klaus had ruined her life; she was more than obliged to ruin his.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Greta looked on in silent fear as Klaus took his rage out on a nearby tree. The field they were in was a camp set up, it looked more like a tent city to be honest and there was an old trailer in the center near a burnt out fire and a propane tank. Like someone was going to burn the bodies but decided not to. The words 'sorry love' was written on the side of the trailer in blood while the field was littered with dead werewolf bodies, most of them brandishing bite marks on various parts of their person. A vampire, who obviously knew of Klaus' plans, killed them all. Greta watched Klaus continue to destroy trees in his anger and scream and shout. She briefly wondered if he would turn on her before dismissing the thought. He needed her for the ritual.

Most witches would look down upon her, thinking she let Klaus get into her head, that she was betraying her kind and her birthright by helping him. They didn't know him like she knew him. They didn't know what it was like to lose your brother and father so gruesomely due to bad vampires who then enslaved you. To then have Klaus, the older experienced vampire, swoop in and save her from those vampires without asking much in return was like an answered prayer. He saved Greta and then took her all over the world, helping her learn more about her heritage. Rome, Tokyo, Italy, New York, Kenya, Haiti, France, and New Orleans: she'd seen it all with him while honing in her powers. When he told her about the ritual and what Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes meant to it she was skeptical at first but in the end agreed to do whatever he wanted because she loved him.

Klaus was her first everything: her first love, her first kiss, first time making love and he had a part of her soul. She wasn't jealous of Caroline and felt she had no reason to be. Caroline was going to be used as the vampire in the sacrifice, Klaus had told her so and she believed him wholeheartedly. However, the sacrifice wouldn't happen without a werewolf and they didn't have time to go out of town to get one, the full moon was tonight. She looked around at the werewolves present and squinted her eyes scrutinizing their faces. There were two missing. She checked the trailer and tents for their bodies but came up empty handed.

"There are two bodies missing." She announced and Klaus flashed in front of her looking into her eyes wildly.

"Are you sure?"

"It's Carol Lockwood's brother-in-law and her son; I'd recognize them anywhere and they aren't here. There's still hope." Greta reassured. Klaus seemed to calm down and Greta internally reveled in that victory.

"I'm going to find the one that did this and destroy them." Klaus vowed. Greta walked over to him and placed her hands to his cheek.

"We'll destroy them together." She promised with a devious smile.

 _Oh how I've corrupted her._ Klaus thought with a smirk.

Greta leaned in to kiss him and Klaus returned the kiss not because he loved her because he didn't, she was expendable to him and she'd die soon after Damon would, but because even now (with Caroline sitting at home in his bedroom) witches had an inexplicable way of drawing him in like a moth to flame. He enjoyed corrupting them and damaging them, getting them to turn away from the rules and live dangerously with him until the high they were on got nauseating and someone ended up dead, usually the witch herself.

Klaus couldn't help but compare Greta to Bonnie. They weren't really alike at all beyond the fact that they were witches. Bonnie was freer, looser, more curious and he didn't have to do much to corrupt her. With Greta, he had to put on the whole show of "saving" her and whisking her away into a whirlwind romance. Never mind the fact that he had compelled those vampires to kill Luka and Jonas Martin and take Greta hostage and do all manner of horrible things to her. Of course when he saved her she was so far gone she didn't question his knowledge of her whereabouts or his motives. Even beaten black and blue, Bonnie would've badgered him for an answer until she felt he was telling the truth. Her tenacity could be quite annoying sometimes. At times he wondered why he didn't love her more. Where she was? How different from her human self was she today?

But the thoughts always left quickly. He had chosen Caroline and that wouldn't change anytime soon if ever, Bonnie Bennett-Forbes was a distant memory. What he needed to focus on was finding the moonstone and those two werewolves; they were going to have to pay Damon another visit.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Kol Mikaelson didn't like being told what to do. He didn't like walking on eggshells, he didn't like not being able to say and do whatever he wanted, he didn't like being overpowered and right now, he didn't like Niklaus. He wanted to do whatever he pleased especially after he was only released from his coffin four months ago and had only been left to his own devices once or twice. Otherwise he was at Niklaus' beck and call playing security guard to Elena Gilbert. He rolled his eyes staring at the wall with a bored expression. He needed to get out of here before he went crazy; he needed to get rid of Niklaus. His brother had destroyed all the white oak trees and hid the white oak ash and daggers; they wouldn't work on Nik anyway.

 _What to do? What to do?_  Kol contemplated.

Just then he heard Klaus slam the front door open and storm in with that witch bitch not far behind. Kol crawled to the staircase and peered through the banister rods.

"We need to figure out who it was." Klaus hissed.

"Is that really important right now? Shouldn't we focus on finding Tyler and Mason Lockwood? They're our only hope right now to get a werewolf." Greta advised, Klaus ignored her words.

"I want the person who killed them found!" Greta sighed before answering.

"The only clue I saw was the words 'sorry love' written in the werewolves' blood." Kol smirked at that.

_Looks like I've found my ticket out of here._

"We still need the moonstone too." Greta reminded.

"Let's pay Damon another; he won't be as strong as he was yesterday. He won't be able to fight you off." He watched as Klaus and Greta walked towards the basement to presumably interrogate Damon again. Kol didn't get in the habit of sympathizing with humans least of all warlocks but Damon was strong not just in magic but of mind. Most would've cracked by now with all Klaus had done to him but not the Salvatore warlock. Kol found himself rooting for him a bit, not that he'd admit it. Kol got up once he could no longer see Greta or Klaus and walked to Klaus' room where Caroline was locked up. Rebekah was charged with guarding her and sat by the door playing with her phone.

"Leave." Kol ordered. Rebekah looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I said to. Go play with your little human boy toy." Kol replied mockingly. Rebekah rolled her eyes but got up and skipped to her room where Matt was. She jumped on the excuse to be with him. Once she was out of site Kol took out the lock key he had replicated from Klaus'. He had done so ages ago when Klaus had accidentally lost his keys. Kol duplicated the lot of them and then left the original for Klaus to find again. He hadn't used any of the keys until now. He unlocked the numerous bolts and opened the door making sure to keep an ear out for Klaus or Greta and then entered. Caroline had her back to the door still wearing that beautiful red dress. She looked a little unnaturally pale in pallor because Klaus didn't give any of them much blood to keep them weak. Rebekah had Matt but she'd kill anyone who touched him. She nearly killed both Sage and Katherine before. Caroline looked tense, for good reason but she mostly looked the same, at least from the back.

"Caroline Forbes, as lovely as ever." Kol said. Caroline immediately whipped around staring wide eyed at Kol.

"Oh my god. What are you doing? You can't be in here!" Caroline whispered harshly.

"Yet here I am." He replied teasingly.

"You'll be in trouble." She replied worriedly.

"Who do you take Niklaus as? My father?"

"I take him as your much stronger, older brother who could dagger you again. Why are you here?"

"It seems Bonnie is in town, I'll give you three guesses why." Caroline looked cautiously hopeful.

"How do you know that?"

"It seems she's thrown a monkey wrench in my brother's plans. She killed all of the werewolves except Mason and Tyler Lockwood, leaving the message 'sorry love' behind. Now Klaus may have not been as observant of Bonnie once she became a vampire but we know her. We know what her style is and that has your sister's name written all over it." Kol said. Caroline thought about it for a second.

Klaus had definitely been less attentive of Bonnie once she turned. Though he did continue the affair, he barely spent time with her outside of the bedroom. Caroline later on would suspect it was because Bonnie was no longer a witch. This was what prompted Bonnie to leave. Her older sister had always been resourceful and observant and most of all, patient. Caroline lacked those qualities. Through those qualities, Bonnie had the ability to be one step ahead of her opponent, exhibit flawless discretion and obtain leverage over her enemy so that if she physically wasn't strong enough to take them out she could destroy them another way. Caroline wasn't like that. She wasn't completely inept in the art of deception, afterall Bonnie had taught her to play to her strengths and appearance.

 _ **'A woman's greatest weapon is between her thighs and if she realizes that, takes control of her weapon and learns how to wield it she could bring the strongest man to his knees.'**_  She had said.

At the time Caroline had chastised her crudeness but she had wielded her weapon well over the years through Bonnie's tutelage and so had Katherine; it was part of the reason they were both still alive. However, Caroline knew she wasn't as effortless at deception as Bonnie. Definitely not enough to get herself, Damon  _and_  Elena out of their current predicament scot free all on her own but Bonnie could. Bonnie could get herself and others around her out of virtually any situation. She had more than once been Caroline's savior over the centuries especially when the blonde was off the rails. Stefan probably called Bonnie and now she came to save Caroline again.

There was also the Damon factor of it all, she was sure. She knew Bonnie had some sort of relationship with Damon. It was always 'Damon and I found out this...' or 'Damon and I saw that...' Whenever Caroline wanted to hang out it was all 'I'm busy with Damon'. Caroline knew Bonnie had genuine feelings for Damon, though she was loath to admit it, because she never really took into account anything one of her toys said to her but Damon was different. She actually listened to him and took what he said to heart. She tried her best to protect him and she didn't use physical force like she usually did. She probably came back for him too. Caroline finally nodded her head to Kol in agreement.

"You're right, it's Bonnie."

"Niklaus needs werewolves, she knew that, so she killed them though I don't understand why she didn't kill the Lockwoods as well."

"Because they're my friends. I expect you to respect that too." Kol rolled his eyes but put his hand up in a surrender pose.

"He needs the moonstone as well." Kol said. Caroline stared at him meaningfully.

"Bonnie?" Kol mouthed to her so Klaus wouldn't hear. Caroline nodded. Kol smirked then.

"You lied."

"I told a half truth, there's a difference."

"Not much of one."

"Can you get to her?"

"I'll try." Kol walked to the door then hesitated a bit.

"You'll be out of here before you know it." Caroline nodded with a grateful smile at his reassurance before watching him walk out and lock her back up. She felt much calmer and hopeful knowing that Bonnie was in town. She felt perhaps her, Damon and Elena all could survive this with no further casualties.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon heard their footsteps coming towards him but didn't look up to see them. He had felt weaker ever since their visit the day before. He thought he was fine but as time went on he became more and more certain that Klaus had broken a rib and made it puncture his lung if not nick it a bit. He could tell he was bleeding internally, especially when the light turned on and he could see on his chest the purplish bruises where the blood was settled and coagulating. Klaus opened the cage and pulled a limp Damon out by his collar. Damon didn't fight when Greta placed her hands to his head, he couldn't even if he tried. He grunted a bit at the pain of her digging through his memories but it was easier because he was barely conscious or cognizant of very much going on around him. He could feel when she hit the barrier his mom put up and he also felt when she tore it down. He could vividly see the memory of a brunette girl in what seemed like 14th century servant clothing running through the woods.

**_There were sounds behind her but she paid it no heed, she uttered a spell and the forest seemed to come alive around her, all the animals were coming out and making noise making it hard for the people chasing her to track her. She continued running until a hand pulled her behind a tree. She gasped at the hooded figure but relaxed when she recognized the face._ **

**_"Do you you have it?" The woman asked._ **

**_"Yes." The fifteen year old pulled out a cloth and opened it to reveal the moonstone, glinting and shimmering in the moonlight._ **

**_"You did well, Aurelia." The woman replied taking the moonstone._ **

**_"Make sure you tell your mother that I will guard it with my life. I will make sure Klaus does not get it." The girl nodded._ **

**_"Mother says the moonstone is important to Lord Niklaus and the Salvatore heritage."_ **

**_"It is very important to your heritage and to Klaus which is why you can't go back to the estate. Your mother has already moved, go to this address and keep moving until you're well away from this place." The woman told the girl, handing her a slip of paper. The girl began running off before turning one more time._ **

**_"Thank you, Miss Bonnie."_ **

**_"No, thank you." Bonnie replied, pulling down her hood and inspecting the moonstone before zooming away._ **

Damon fell back as Greta let go. She slumped a bit as well.

"Bonnie, does that mean anything?" Greta said to Klaus. His face immediately transformed to one of disbelief and then almost amusement.

"It means all to much." Klaus said, shaking his head.

_Of course it was her._

He began dragging Damon back to the cage before Greta stopped him.

"Feed him your blood."

"Why?"

"He's too weak, he won't be any help to us like this." Klaus rolled his eyes but ripped into his wrist and pressed it to Damon's lips, to his displeasure and protest. Damon swallowed Klaus' blood until he was healed and was subsequently hauled back into the cage and left in the dark again. Bonnie had the moonstone. For the first time, Damon was glad she wasn't in Mystic Falls.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie watched the witches make a perfect replica of the moonstone inside of the cave. Tyler and Mason stood by the entrance alternating between watching the witches and glaring at Bonnie. She didn't mind, she did kill their pack. It was for a good reason but still...

She had a plan. She would need a replica of the moonstone in order to trick Klaus. While watching them she was starkly aware that even at that very moment Damon could be in pain and getting tortured by Klaus. Whenever Damon was in trouble Bonnie had always been able to come to his rescue, when she actually cared about him anyway. Now she wasn't able to just swoop in and save him and it twisted her stomach into knots. She couldn't help but think about some of their moments together.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bonnie was running late and she knew she was. She had decided to feed before going to meet Damon at the Grill and time got a bit away from her as she was deciding whether or not to kill Elena Gilbert who she had caught up to in a dark alleyway. Ultimately the little voice in her head that sounded annoyingly like Damon's won out but it had taken two hours for that and she was now an hour and a half late. She quickly got out of her car in a sweetheart necklined, red, asymmetrical, sheer overlaid dress. It was blowing in the light breeze behind her. She turned and saw Damon standing outside of the Grill with his arms crossed staring at her with barely restrained anger. She opened her mouth to try to explain and say something, anything but nothing really came out. He rolled his eyes, shook his head and began walking away from her._

_Bonnie couldn't explain it but she felt like there was something tugging inside of her, prompting her to not let him walk away from her. She ran at human speed as fast as her black high heels let her._

" _Damon, wait!" She all but ordered._

" _Why should I? I've waited long enough for you. Do you have any idea how pathetic I felt sitting there waiting for you to show up?" He replied angrily._

" _I meant to call you but I was… busy."_

" _Right, you were busy. What were you doing exactly?" Damon questioned, turning around to face her abruptly. Bonnie hesitated to answer a little._

" _I was with Caroline." Damon stared at her a little longer before turning around to strut away again. Bonnie sighed before using her vampire speed to zoom in front of Damon and place her hand to his chest to stop him._

" _Okay, I… I captured Elena and I was going to kill her." Bonnie admitted in a slightly nonchalant voice. Damon looked to her in disbelief._

" _But-But I didn't so that must count for something, right?" Bonnie replied almost apologetically not quite. Damon shook his head at her not believing what he was hearing at all._

" _Are you kidding me, Bonnie? Of all the people you could go after, you go after Elena?"_

" _You have to understand—"_

" _Understand what? That nothing has changed about you? That you can't even make a good decision for my sake or yours?"_

" _No, you have to understand that just the sight of her might be a little upsetting to me especially when I know that you're hopelessly devoted to her, that you're head over heels for that cheap knockoff." Bonnie replied angrily. Damon's face suddenly changed to one of realization and amusement._

" _You're jealous." Bonnie reared back as if she'd been slapped at that and looked disgusted._

" _I'm not jealous of Katherine's dull-as-dishwater doppelganger. She's the last person I need to be jealous of."_

" _Really? Because it sure sounds like you're jealous." He teased._

" _Fine, maybe I'm a little…jealous of Elena. Maybe it's because I know that she's the one that you want. I'm a vampire this is who I am. I hunt, I drink blood to survive: you knew that when we made this little arrangement. I'm not going to turn into your pseudo Elena so—", Bonnie was cut off by Damon's lips crashing down onto hers. He pulled back before she could really get into it._

" _You're an idiot, Bonnie."_

" _What?"_

" _I did have feelings for Elena, yes. I'll always care about her and maybe I'll even always have a spot for her in my heart but that spot is quickly being filled up by someone else." Bonnie looked a little startled at that but didn't say anything._

" _Don't you get it? I love you, Bonnie. It's not Elena, it hasn't been for a long time. Not since I met you, the real you." Bonnie didn't say anything. She so wanted to say the words but they wouldn't come out so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Two days later she was gone._

**END FLASHBACK**

Bonnie shook that memory out of her head. She didn't know why she didn't say the words back, she didn't know why she left but it seemed her modus operandi to run away as soon as it got serious with Damon. She ran away from every man that she started to develop feelings for ever since Klaus: she ran away from Kol, she ran away from two other men over the years and now she had run away from Damon. If she was going to be absolutely honest, Klaus had always had a lot to do with all of that. She ran from the other men because she still had feelings for Klaus but with Damon she didn't feel those residual feelings for Klaus rearing their head like with Kol and the other two. So she ran from falling out of love with Klaus and in love with Damon and left him vulnerable and now Klaus had him. She sighed as she watched the witches finally finished their spell.

She wouldn't let any bit of history she had with Klaus get in her way now. Damon was more important to her than Klaus ever was. She wasn't going to lose him or Caroline, not now.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

The woman limped her way back towards the clearing. When the vampire had attacked she had managed to slip away while she was killing the others. She hoped and prayed that some of them were still alive, Tyler and Mason at least. She got to the clearing and had to choke back tears at her pack's dead bodies littered all over. She walked through them but couldn't find Tyler or Mason. She still had hope then.

Jules turned back around to continue searching the woods for her boyfriend and his nephew. She didn't realize how much danger she just put herself in.


	3. Ritual and Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Klaus' sacrifice thing is slightly different in this.

Jules stumbled through the woods trying to catch Tyler or Mason's scent. She couldn't believe that the whole pack was slaughtered that way, especially so close to the full moon. They should've been at their strongest but the vampire that attacked them was old, powerful, strategic and smart. She moved so fast they could barely follow her and whenever they turned around to spot her another pack member was laying dead with a chunk of their neck ripped out. Jules ran away with only a leg wound and managed to get into a human's home that the vampire woman wasn't invited into and dealt with her wound there. She lost a fair amount of blood and the sun was about to set and she would shift. It would hurt all the more because of her leg wound. Jules turned swiftly as she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Mason? Tyler? Is that you?" No one answered and Jules was suddenly on edge. Another twig snapped but closer to her and she began limping backwards to get away. She turned around to run away but ran straight into Klaus instead.

"Look what we have here: a lone wolf." Jules' eyes widened in fear as Klaus grabbed her by the back of her hair and sniffed up her neck.

"You smell like a friend of mine. Bonnie Bennett-Forbes, does the name ring any bells?"

She had flashed behind Reggie and ripped his heart out. He fell to the ground while she stood there with his heart in her hand smiling.

'Hi, my name's Bonnie. I thought you all would like to know that...' Her face transformed as black veins appeared under her emerald eyes.

'...before I kill you.' And then she pounced.

"Yeah it rings bells, every one of them. She killed my pack." Jules said wearily. Klaus shook his head with almost disappointment and fondness on his face.

"I should've known. Bonnie seems to have grown up into quite the vampire." He said to himself before looking at Jules.

"Well don't worry, love. You'll join your pack soon enough." Klaus told her before Greta hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out. Klaus raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? We have a moonstone to find." Greta told him with annoyance in her voice. She didn't like the look he got on his face when he thought of Bonnie: the nostalgic, fond, almost affectionate look. It was too close to the look she thought he pretended to give Caroline and thought he gave to her. She officially hated both the Forbes', she was already planning how she would kill Bonnie after Caroline was dead. Klaus smirked as Greta walked away. How naive she was. Her jealousy was laughable especially since though Caroline would be his first choice, Bonnie would be his second and Greta wouldn't even make the list. Klaus picked Jules up and hoisted her over his shoulder before following behind Greta, wondering all the while when Bonnie was going to make her appearance.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

As soon as Klaus left, Kol took the opportunity to sneak out and go looking for Bonnie. He checked Caroline's apartment first, then the Grill and then finally decided to check the Salvatore Boarding House. As he came upon it he could see Bonnie sitting on the steps alone staring into space. He smirked as he realized she was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice him.

"Now Bonnibelle, what are you doing out this late? It's dangerous out here you know." Kol said sarcastically. Bonnie started before a smile stretched across her face.

"Kol!" She exclaimed happily flinging herself at him and hugging him. She usually wasn't this affectionate but he was her oldest friend.

"I hear you've been busy ruining Nik's plans." Kol said as they pulled back.

"I don't know what you mean." She said way too innocently. Kol rolled his eyes before speaking more.

"I assume you have a plan."

"I have a plan." She confirmed but didn't elaborate.

"Which is...?"

"None of your business if you're not willing to take Klaus down."

"You're going to kill him?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm going neutralize him with the help of my witch friends and if Klaus has any back up-"

"Which he does, a good number of vampires are patrolling the area where the sacrifice will be."

"The hunters, both the supernatural and human ones, will be more than happy to deal with them. Stefan's going to get Caroline out of there and Damon if he can get to him while you and me, were going to put our vampire muscle to good use. We need to be upclose and personal with Klaus to desicate him."

"How close is upclose?"

"Close enough to hold his heart in our hands."

Kol raised an eyebrow at that.

"We're going to need more help." He said, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting my siblings to come join us, they'll want him gone just as much as me. They'll join us, I left the door unlocked so they could leave."

"What about Caroline, Damon and Elena?"

"They're still locked up."

"Good. Klaus needs to think everything is going according to plan straight up until my plan gets underway."

"Something you're missing. He doesn't have a werewolf."

"Yes he does. Tyler and his uncle weren't the only ones I didn't kill, there's a werebitch: Jules. I let her get away on purpose so Klaus would find her. He will perform the ritual straight up until the actual spell. He'll kill a were and a vampire then drink from the doppleganger then Greta will use the moonstone to cast the spell."

"This Jules is the werewolf and the vampire..."

"He'll probably use one of his minions if it gets down to the wire and he still doesn't have one. You know he won't use Caroline yet. As for Damon, Klaus crippled his self by turning Stefan and killing Vivianne, Lexi, Giuseppe and Zach. Damon's the last Salvatore Warlock which makes him invaluable but doesn't mean he's not going to be in danger if Klaus decides it's too much work to try and convert Damon to his side." Bonnie said. Kol narrowed his eyes at her. Her face was impassive, her voice nonchalant and logically detached but her eyes betrayed her worry to him. You wouldn't see it if you didn't know her, he decided to fish abit.

"Why not just kill the warlock, cut off Greta's connection to him?" Bonnie's head snapped over to him with a fierce glare.

"We're not killing Damon."

"Because..."

"Because I said so."

"And why should I listen to you, little girl?" He asked with amusement.

"Because I'm in charge, this is my plan. That means you listen to me. Basically, you signing up for this is tandem amount to you becoming this little girl's bitch and I said leave him alone." Bonnie warned getting in Kol's face threateningly. Kol stared at her for a few seconds before he started laughing. Bonnie looked a bit taken a back before she rolled her eyes as she realized her mistake.

"You... and him?" He asked between guffaws. Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, get it all out. Go right on ahead." She mumbled sarcastically before crossing her hands over her chest and clearing her throat as Kol stopped laughing.

"A warlock? A Salvatore warlock at that? You? Of all people? You and Damon Salvatore?" He said with amusement, just saying it made him burst out laughing again. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh a bit too. The irony wasn't lost on her. She, who even though she was trusted by the Salvatore bloodline too protect their most guarded secret had killed some of them before and now she was in love with their last powerful descendant.

"Okay, we actually do have a serious problem to deal with without bringing my love life into this."

Kol looked down as his phone buzzed.

"Elijah says they're on their way. They'll leave Katherine and Sage at the house for now so when Nik's minions go for Damon, Caroline and Elena they can throw them off the scent of me and my siblings' whereabouts. Then Elijah will text them on what to do after that."

"Good." Bonnie commented before walking into the house. She walked into through the living room and into the kitchen where Stefan sat with his back to her by the island with a two picture in his hands. Bonnie looked over his shoulder and saw that one was of him and Caroline at the Grill and the other seemed set during the festive Christmas season and featured about 15 people. Out of it, Bonnie could identify Giuseppe, Vivianne, Zach, Damon, Stefan and Alexia Salvatore. Bonnie guessed they were other family members. Stefan and Damon had some extended family but their closest family was all dead. His brother was all Stefan had left in that regard and Bonnie could relate because her sister was all she had left. Plus, Klaus had Caroline and despite her teasing and scathing remarks Bonnie knee Stefan loved her amd he was so good for Caroline, nowadays she hadn't seen the blonde happier than when she was with Stefan and Bonnie felt that way about Damon even though she was only now coming to a place where she could admit that. She and the younger Salvatore was in the same boat. She lowered herself into the seat next to him. He spared her a glance before looking back to the pictures. Bonnie sighed before speaking.

"I'm going to get them out of there." She reassured.

"I know you can. Caroline told me about how you saved her from Klaus before." Bonnie sighed before she let that memory take over.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_**Bonnie hid behind a tree as some of Klaus' people patrolled the lush, green, moonbathed forest looking for Caroline. Earlier that day, Bonnie had managed to break both Caroline and Katerina Petrova out of the confines of Klaus' mansion. Bonnie entrusted Katerina to Rose and Trevor temporarily and Caroline was with at Bonnie's secluded cottage in the woods. She looked down at the moonstone which was now in her possession, her leverage. It glistened an ethereal white as the moon hit it. She slipped it into her boot before climbing a tree and hopping from tree to tree lithely in the opposite direction to the trackers. They wouldn't find her. She looked down below her as she got closer to the cottage and could see Caroline and Rose speaking to each other outside of it, prompting her to roll her eyes in annoyance. She jumped down from the tree landing in the middle of the two women and startling them.** _

_**"Do you realize how stupid this is? You know if I were anyone else, you'd be dead Rose and you'd be on your way back to Klaus Caroline. Get inside... now." Bonnie hissed at them, the two women walked inside with mild embarrassment. Bonnie followed after sweeping the woods once. She looked over into the kitchen to see the owner of the cottage, Miss Flowers, sitting there with bite marks on her neck. Bonnie saw red, she didn't care much for humans but the little, old lady had gained a spot on Bonnie's short list of people she cared for. She grabbed Rose by her hair and threw her roughly into the stone wall, making her slam her head on the way.** _

_**"Who attacked her?" She asked menacingly, lifting the younger vampire up by her throat.** _

_**"It was Katerina. She turned herself into a vampire so Klaus couldn't use her. It wasn't Rose's fault!" Caroline explained quickly as she saw Bonnie's fingers inching towards Rose's chest.** _

_**"I was supposed to watch her, I didn't do it well enough. It was my fault." Caroline continued blaming herself to save Rose even though it was technically Trevor's fault. Bonnie sucked her teeth before letting Rose go.** _

_**"Where is she?"** _

_**"Sleeping. Trevor's watching her."** _

_**"Turning was both the dumbest and smartest thing she could've done. Klaus can't kill her for the ritual but he can still kill her for stopping the ritual to begin with." Bonnie turned to Caroline then.** _

_**"Change of plans, you're leaving now." Bonnie dragged Caroline out through the back before turning to her sister and speaking quickly and quietly.** _

_**"There's a woman, her name is Sage, she's no friend of Klaus because he daggered his brother Finn who she's in love with. She lives in Madrid, she'll harbor you until Klaus' searching gets more discreet then you get yourself to Colonies and you do it quickly. Do not corresponde with me or Sage through letters under your true name thereafter, you use an alias we'll both understand."** _

_**"Wait."** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"... why are you helping me?"** _

_**"Does this really seem like the appropriate time for a sisterly heart to heart? You just escaped from the most powerful man in the world-"** _

_**"With your help when you supposedly hate me. Why?"** _

_**"I say things I shouldn't, you know that already. Your my sister, my closest living relative it would kind of mess up my eternity of you weren't around to pester." Bonnie replied nonchalantly and teasingly but Caroline remained serious.** _

_**"Just don't go looking into this for an answer because I don't have one to give. Not right now. You need to get out of here, use the trees and just go... before I change my mind." Caroline nodded before turning to climb the nearest tree. She hesitated before turning back to Bonnie and pulling her into a hug. The older girl was stoic before breaking and returning the hug as well.** _

_**"Thank you." Caroline whispered before flashing off into the woods. Bonnie sighed and shook her head before heading back inside.** _

_**END FLASHBACK** _

Bonnie snapped out of that memory before turning to Stefan.

"You love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. We'll get her and Damon... and Elena back, no problem."

"Thanks." Bonnie just shrugged. Stefan was important to both Caroline and Damon and he intrigued Klaus which had been saving his life thus far but she'd put nothing past the Original. She had to protect Stefan just as much as she had to protect the others.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon looked up as the cellar door opened. Some of Klaus' guys came towards him, wordlessly opened the cage and dragged him out. He didn't know what was happening but if his suspicions were correct nothing good was about to happen. He was still weak to fight against them so he silently let them drag him up the stairs. As he was brought into the first floor of the mansion and was being dragged towards the door he saw men dragging Elena and Caroline behind him. They were loaded into a van and driven towards the woods. None of them talked to each other and the men taking them didn't speak to each other either though Elena did cling to Damon's arm for comfort, comfort he couldn't provide at that moment.

When they reached the nondescript location in the woods they were pulled from the van and saw a blonde woman standing fearfully in the middle of a ring of fire with two other rings connecting to it and each other. Greta stood behind a stone alter made out of a large boulder with a a smooth wooden bowl before her and candles were lit around her and smaller stones. Vampires that were obviously compelled stood on the borders of the clearing, seemingly keeping watch and guarding the ceremony. The full moon shone a bright, otherworldly blue in the clear sky, it was minutes away from being at it's apex and thus the abominable ritual would begin. Damon could practically feel his ancestors rolling in their graves, this is what they all worked so hard to prevent. Generations and generations of Salvatore witches and warlocks died to protect the moonstone and conceal the needed ingredients that would unbind Klaus' werewolf side. As the last Salvatore Warlock, Damon felt like he was failing in his family's mission and there wasn't really anything he could do about it. He was too weak in every way: physically, mentally, emotionally, magically; Klaus had broken what little spirit was left in Damon and he knew it. It was his goal all along. It's why he killed Vivianne and Lexi and why he turned Stefan into a vampire: to make sure Damon suffered. That felt like a self-centered thought, to think Klaus went to all this trouble just to hurt him but that's what it felt like at this point. Damon snapped out of his thoughts as Elena was dragged to one of the rings and he was dragged to the other while Caroline was pulled more so towards Klaus as he sauntered over in their direction.

"What are you doing? What is this?" Caroline asked.

"This is a celebration. After a thousand years of being denied my birthright I finally will break the curse my mother set upon me and embrace my true power. I want you here to see this." Klaus answered, caressing her cheek. Caroline pulled away roughly.

"You won't be doing anything without a certain missing ingredient." They heard a voice say. All heads within the clearing whipped towards an a path towards the forest. Bonnie strutted out from the dense trees holding the moonstone in her hand. Klaus smirked at the sight of her, Jules gasped, Damon and Elena's eyes widened and Caroline had to try her hardest not to let any emotion show on her face.

"Bonnie Bennett-Forbes. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has Nik. I see you haven't changed, not that I expected you to." She commented surveying the scene with an air of nonchalance. Her eyes briefly caught Damon's and he felt like the spirit within him that he was sure had been completely shattered by Klaus piece itself back together at the speed of light, his heart beat a bit faster. He felt pathetic that one look from her inspired this reaction but it had been months since he last saw her.

"I assume you have some reason for coming here." Klaus stated in a calm tone. Inside he was giving himself a mental pat on the back. He knew Bonnie and if it was one thing she was towards him it was devoted. Almost fanatically so and no matter what he did to hurt her, and he had done many things to do so even physically, she always came back. He wasn't worried about the moonstone because once he realized she had it he knew he'd see Bonnie tonight. He wasn't wrong.

"Obviously, otherwise I'd be elsewhere." She replied with heavy sarcasm.

"What? You think you can bargain with me? Trade the moonstone for your sister?" Bonnie's face turned in indignation.

"Do you really think me that predictable? You've obviously forgotten who I am. I'm the bad sister, remember? The evil one who has made it her business to make my saintly little sister's life a living hell. I've managed to live up to my role in this little game pretty well over the past 700 years..." Bonnie replied, her Scottish accent carrying on the wind towards Damon, Jules and Elena while she walked closer to Klaus. She stopped before him before suddenly thrusting her hand out and holding the moonstone out to him much to the shock and surprise of Damon, Caroline and Elena.

"I don't plan on switching roles anytime soon." Klaus raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you believe me?" She challenged.

"Touche."

"Do you want this thing or not? Because if not I'll just chuck it into the lake or something, I have no use for it."

"Bonnie, you can't seriously be doing this right now." Caroline said in disbelief with hurt clouding her voice.

"Actually I am." The blonde shook her head while tears gathered.

"I thought... I thought that you and me-"  _I thought we were okay now. I thought you were coming to save me._  She wanted to say but recognized how pathetic that sounded and her sister would just scorn her even more for acting like a child.

"You and me what, Caroline?" Bonnie asked in a hard tone.

"You're still the same girl you've always been. The one seen as so innocent, sparkling clean but we both know the truth don't we? We know what's lurking beneath. I wonder if your little boy-toy has seen you when you give into your true nature. I wonder if he knows about Monterrey and Indian Hill." Caroline looked away with pain in her eyes. Kol said Bonnie would help them, why was she doing this now?

"You killed the werewolves." Klaus said. He still wasn't sure if Caroline was acting or not.

"I don't like werewolves. Smelly, annoying little pests. I let one live, I knew you'd find her." Bonnie answered, staring at her nails for a moment. Damon watched the scene and he knew something wasn't right. He knew Bonnie, he knew what she was like when she was acting and when she was seriously being apathetic and he knew she was acting now. He knew she had a plan, he just didn't know what it was.

"You're not going to try to save Damon or Elena?"

"Salvatores and I don't have the most... amicable history in the world." It wasn't a lie.

"And I could care less if Katherine's dull-as-dishwater doppelganger dies." Not a lie either.

"And you really hate your sister this much?" Klaus asked. Bonnie looked directly into Klaus' eyes.

"Trust me, there isn't an entity on this earth who could even begin to decipher my level of hate." Once again, not a lie. Klaus smirked before taking the moonstone from Bonnie's hand. He held it for a few moments watching it gleam in the moonlight. Once again Bonnie was speaking to that darker part of him that he tried so hard to ignore for Caroline. The moonstone didn't do anything to show that Bonnie was lying about what she said. He walked over to Greta and handed her the moonstone, she took it almost reverently while glaring at Bonnie and Caroline. She wanted to end them now. Bonnie felt her eyes and looked back at the other woman challengingly.

"Your disdain for witches hasn't changed at all, has it? I always found that ironic considering your past." Klaus commented in amusement as he noticed Bonnie and Greta's staring contest.

"What can I say? I'm a walking contradiction." Bonnie answered, turning around and meeting Damon's eyes for the first time. There was a question there, one Bonnie couldn't really afford to answer right now not in a way he'd want. She raised her eyebrows at him as he continued to stare her down.

"What, warlock?" She asked. Damon shook his head at her.

"Nothing." He knew she was definitely up to something now as she pretended not to know him. Caroline knew as well and turned to stare at Bonnie, she gave her a meaningful look and Caroline turned away. Klaus came back over and Bonnie turned her look into a glare.

"Stare any harder and dear Caroline might just burst into flames." He commented at Bonnie's intense look.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want."

"All in good time." Klaus answered, noncommittally. He wasn't surprised really. If there's one thing he could always count on it was Bonnie coming back to him in the end, her seeing things his way. It was actually quite endearing but he still wouldn't give up Caroline for Bonnie. Greta let the fire circle around Jules fall in her jealousy and the werewolf took the opportunity to try and escape. Klaus flashed over and ripped her heart out. He looked to Greta in barely restrained anger.

"The moon is at it's apex." She replied plainly. He walked over with the heart and placed it in the bowl she was chanting over.

"What's this supposed to do anyway?" Bonnie asked, trying to distract Klaus. She could hear Kol and the others getting into position.

"I assume you know the Sun and Moon curse is a myth?"

"I was there when you and Elijah came up with it."

"That curse is made up as you well know. The real curse is binding my werewolf side. We still need all the same ingredients but it was easier to find the doppelganger, werewolf, vampire and moonstone with both werewolves and vampires searching for it so they could break the so called sun and moon curse. Once I break my mother's wretched spell I will become a full hybrid and thus be modified."

"How?"

"The sun won't affect me."

"Already doesn't."

"Neither will vervain or wolfsbane, though it'll be annoying. I'll be faster than any other being and stronger. I'll have a werewolf's venom so a bite won't affect me yet my blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite."

"Hmm, and you'll be able to make other hybrids."

"Turn werewolves into hybrids, yes."

"What about vampires with the werewolf gene laying dormant in them?"

"It'll remain dormant, I'm afraid. You're quite interested in this." Klaus said with narrowed eyes.

"It's quite interesting... kind of but not really." Bonnie answer cheekily. Klaus rolled his eyes at her, he forgot her sarcasm. Greta had been chanting a spell over Jules' heart during the whole exchange, then Greta finished the spell. Klaus suddenly flashed to a vampire who was guarding the perimeter and ripped their heart out. The others were compelled and didn't do anything about it. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the action.

 _Knew it, he's so predictable._  She thought to herself.

"I need a vampire for the ritual."

"Caroline's right here. Ah, yes but of course she's your epic love." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Green is usually your color but not so much in this instance." Bonnie glared at him but didn't say anything else. Klaus saw that as his control over her being asserted. Really it was Bonnie wanting to get this show on the road. The fire around Elena fell and she stepped back in fear as Klaus came towards her.

"It'll be over soon. Don't worry Miss Gilbert." He dragged Elena who was struggling feebly to the alter and held her by the bowl. He cut her palm and let her blood flow into a bit, when her blood got into the bowl the fire behind Greta sparked spontaneously. The contents of the bowl, including the two hearts, began to smoke and sizzle a bit. Elena was so enraptured she didn't notice Klaus go behind her until he sunk his teeth into her neck. Damon and Caroline looked worriedly at Elena as Klaus drained her. Elena didn't even have time to scream as her body hit the floor. Klaus' eyes changed to yellow and his body began contorting after he drank Elena's blood. Greta grabbed the moonstone in order to complete the ritual but as she recited the spell over it, she felt the moonstone drawing her power away instead of giving more to her. She was confused by it but decided she just need more power to compensate. She grabbed a vial from her pocket which contained Damon's blood and poured it onto a bone necklace around her neck, she squeezed it and uttered a spell that would allow her to tap into Damon's power to complete the spell.

She pulled onto his magic as she continued to try to complete the spell to seal Klaus' transformation. Damon could feel the tugging in his chest, like someone wrapped his heart in chains and was pulling at it. It was uncomfortable and slightly painful. He held his chest as another tug came along and he didn't notice the group of people enter the clearing and begin fighting with Klaus' vampire body guards.

Andie, Connor, Vaughn and their groups immediately began hand to hand combat once they were given the signal by Kol. The witches were in a safe, guarded location a little way away from the clearing chanting with a prone body laid out on a pentagram before them. Soon Klaus fell to the floor as wave after wave of pain hit him again and again. Rebekah, Kol, Katherine, Finn and Sage began helping the hunters fight against the vampire within the clearing as they were clearly skilled despite their compelled state. Klaus noticed his siblings going against him and felt betrayal. He looked around but it was chaos and he could barely think beyond the pain. As he searched for Caroline he couldn't find her. Finally he saw a flash of blonde but could only see Caroline running away holding Stefan's hand, Bonnie was next to Damon who was on his knees clutching his chest as if he were in pain, Greta was holding her own against anyone who attacked her but she was obviously growing weaker and more and more tired by the second. Just then Elijah flashed above him.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Traitor. The ever noble Elijah, killing his own brother."

"You brought this upon yourself and I'm not killing you, that would serve no purpose and bring too much collateral damage in the end. I'm not going to kill you, merely have you get a taste of your own medicine." Elijah's hand suddenly plunged into Klaus' chest and held his heart. Finn and Sage came and held Klaus down by his arms whilst he struggled so the witches' spell would work correctly. Klaus yelled and screamed for Rebekah to help him. She turned to him with sadness in her eyes, she wanted to help but she wouldn't. This had to be done, she turned away from him and continued to fight the other vampires.

Emily, Lucy, Bree, Tessa and Sophie looked down at Matt as he laid in the middle of the pentagram. He was going to be the person who's heart they stopped in order to desiccate Klaus. He had on one of the Gilbert rings which they got from Jeremy so he would come back but they still all recognized that they were tampering with dark magic and anything could happen, anything could go wrong. They looked to each other in silent agreement and all of them pressed their hands to Matt's body. He jumped a little at that but he wrapped his hand into a fist and wore a mask of determination to show he wasn't afraid, he was ready and he didn't regret his decision to volunteer especially since it seemed the only way he could help at all.

Bonnie knelt by Damon in the clearing as he clutched his chest.

"What's wrong? I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Bonnie told him firmly as he breathed heavily.

"Someone's... channeling me. My magic. Ah!" He stuttered out before he doubled over in pain as his nose began bleeding. Bonnie whipped around to Greta angrily, it was the only option. She got up to run over to the witch but hit a barrier. Now that she noticed it the only people able to get close to Greta were human. She was using Damon's power way too much and it was going to overwhelm him and kill him. Suddenly everyone in the clearing stopped as an eerie wind picked up in the air, they could hear voices on the wind and it was severely disconcerting. The leaves in the clearing began to swirl around in the air, the candle fire flared up into the heavens, the trees danced and the branches bent precariously before it all stopped. It was deadly silent for a few seconds and Elijah looked around in confusion as his hand still held Klaus' heart. Before he could wonder what was happening a wave of pure power blasted out from the witches circle towards the clearing and everyone felt it, even the humans. It knocked the wind out of mostly everyone there except Klaus, he began screaming bloody murder and Finn and Sage were forced to hold him down even tighter. Abruptly his screaming stopped as his skin began to get gray, dry and veiny.

Greta's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She grabbed the bone necklace and tapped into the dark magic that it represented and fused the darkness with Damon's power. She uttered spell after spell to block and reverse the desiccation spell. Emily, Lucy and the others felt Greta's attempts and pushed harder against her to complete the spell. Greta pulled more of the dark power and Damon's magic and pushed right back. Damon couldn't even scream anymore as his ears began bleeding as well as his nose. Bonnie looked over to him as he fell on his side to grassy ground. He clenched his teeth as pain exploded in his head, he could feel the blood getting into his mouth but he didn't care, he curled in on himself holding his head but it did nothing to abate the pain. Bonnie looked to Greta and knew that she had to stop her somehow but how? She looked over at Stefan who was frozen watching Damon. He came back once he got Caroline some place safe.

"Stefan!" He didn't seem to hear her, his eyes trained on Damon's blood covered, twitching body.

"Stefan, look at me!" He snapped out of it and paid attention.

"Go to Lucy and tell her the witch pushing against the spell is channeling Damon, they have to cut off the connection! She's killing him!" She shouted over the fighting which resumed after Klaus stopped screaming. Stefan nodded and immediately ran out to the woods. He got to the witches cave where he left Caroline and saw her watching the witches chanting over Matt in awe and fear.

"Lucy, Klaus' witch is channeling Damon's magic. She's killing him, Bonnie says you need to sever the connection if you want to save Damon and complete the spell." Lucy didn't look up but they noticed her and Sophie chanting change to a different spell.

Bonnie looked at Damon with worry, she couldn't lose him. She just couldn't. She noticed that black veins, the tell tale of dark magic was beginning to spread across his ivory skin. Stefan and Caroline watched the black veins web reveal itself behind Lucy, Emily, Sophie, Tessa and Bree's body. As Andie charged at Greta again she saw the demonic patchwork etching itself across caramel skin. Lucy and Sophie's chanting hit a crescendo and both Greta and Damon's eyes flew open in shock as if an electrical current hit both their bodies simultaneously. They both went limp at it and Andie took the chance to shoot her arrow at Greta, straight into her chest. Greta looked at the arrow before she fell down dead. Lucy and Sophie rejoined their coven mates in their chanting and Elijah watched as his brother turned completely gray - desiccated. He removed his hand from the blonde's chest and looked up to see the battle dwindling down with his side being the winner. He perused the clearing to see they had lost three human hunters, Katherine stood over Elena's prone body and Bonnie was shaking Damon's bloody one.

"We need to leave." He announced. Bonnie was still trying to wake Damon and didn't take notice at his words. Kol looked over at her with narrowed eyes before walking over to them. He looked down at Damon, he listened very carefully and could just barely make out a sluggish beat or two.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._  He thought scornfully.

He bent down, bit into his wrist and pressed it against Damon's mouth. Bonnie looked over to Kol and he just noticed the tears in her eyes.

"You didn't think to feed him?" He asked softly.

"I was-"

"Too emotionally invested is what you were. Feelings cloud your judgement." He told her in a bit of chastisement.

"Yet if not for my emotions, my feelings for you and for Damon I wouldn't be helping you two now." Bonnie smiled at Kol's roundabout way of saying he considered Bonnie and Damon friends, if not acquaintances.

"Don't look so smug, what about the Gilbert girl?"

"Emily connected her life force to Alaric's. He has a Gilbert ring like Matt. He died when Elena did but the ring will bring him back and her too."

"So just this once, things worked out?"

"Just this once." Bonnie answered looking down at Damon.

 _Until he wakes up and we actually talk._  She thought wearily.


	4. Confrontations & Pep Talks

_All in all I'd say this mission was a success._  Bonnie thought to herself.

Mostly everyone was back at the Boarding House now. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol had taken Klaus' desiccated body and locked him up somewhere private that only they knew about. The witches were resting after the powerful spells they had done in various rooms of the Boarding House and most of Alaric's group had taken to other rooms. Matt, Elena and Alaric had all been revived at this point and were resting; dying was no walk in the park afterall. Andie, Vaughn, Connor and some of the other hunters were dealing with the bodies left behind after the fight. They were also letting Tyler and Mason out of the tomb and helping them deal with their pack members' body.

 _I should probably apologize to them. Send them a consolatory fruit basket or something._  Bonnie thought fleetingly.

Caroline and Stefan were probably canoodling together in the kitchen or Stefan's room and here she was sitting in a chair in Damon's room while the warlock laid in bed healed but still unconscious. She was equal parts excited and apprehensive about him waking up and seeing her sitting there. Maybe he wouldn't want her there at all. She looked up as there was a knock on the room door and saw Caroline standing almost awkwardly at the door in her regular clothes. She threw the red dress Klaus forced her to wear into the fireplace and burnt it.

"What?" Bonnie asked with irritation in her voice as Caroline just stared. The blonde flinched a bit at Bonnie's tone causing the green eyed woman to quirk an eyebrow.

"Since when are you this wilting wallflower? I taught you better than that, little sister. If you have something to say bloody well say it." Bonnie said in a softer tone but she was still annoyed with Caroline's behavior.

"Those things you said to Klaus and me about how you felt about me, did you mean them?" Caroline asked with clear vulnerability in her tone. Bonnie was a little confused at the question as she barely remembered what she said. Probably something about her hatred being a bottomless pit or some other melodramatic bullshit Klaus would eat up.

"Of course I meant it Caroline. Isn't my hatred for you obvious?" Bonnie answered as if they were discussing the weather. Caroline's face fell and tears welled up a bit in her eyes.

"I mean, I hate you so much that I dragged myself away from my gorgeous plaything, who was marvelous in bed, and ran to Mystic Falls at the drop of a hat when Stefan said you were in trouble and that was without knowing Damon was in same boat as you." Bonnie deadpanned. Caroline looked up at Bonnie with surprise and then embarrassment as the implications in her words set in.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Bonnie repeated rolling her eyes.

"I suppose your idiocy can't be helped, you are blonde afterall." Bonnie commented flippantly.

"I take offense to that." Caroline replied indignantly.

"I knew you would, that's why I said it'." Caroline shook her head with a smile. Bonnie wasn't going to say 'I love you' even if Caroline did. If she did Bonnie would look ridiculously uncomfortable, like she was ready to bolt out the room, so Caroline refrained from saying the words that were on the tip of her tongue and opted for the next best thing.

"Thank you for saving me... and for finding a way to save Elena and get rid of Klaus. I know you don't like her and letting her die so she and Damon were nowhere near each other would have easy but-"

"But if Damon knew that I knew a way to save her and didn't do it because of my petty jealousy he would hate me which is the exact opposite of what I want." Bonnie finished.

"You really love Damon, don't you? I haven't seen this part of you in a while."

"Hold your horses, alright? We might be sisters but we've exceeded the time limit on our little heart to heart." Caroline rolled her eyes before looking to Damon.

"Is he alright? Stefan's worried but he doesn't want to hover."

"Kol fed him his blood. He'll be awake any minute now." Just then Damon began to groan in discomfort.

"Speak of the devil. I'll leave you two alone." Caroline said with a slight smile.

Bonnie watched Caroline walk out and panic seized her heart as she looked back to the bed to see Damon's eyes moving beneath his eyelids. She stood up and looked to the door and then back at him and to the door again. She could run out, she had vampire speed afterall. If she wanted she could be nothing but a ghost and a part of her mind urged her to run just like she did before, it told her to do what she did best and just leave before things got deeper than they already were but by the time she looked back at him his eyes were open and they were flitting around the room before landing on her. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither talking, neither really knowing what to say. Damon opened his mouth to talk but he began to cough instead. She snapped herself out of her stupor and walked to the side table and grabbed the glass of water that was left there by Stefan earlier and walked back over to him.

She sat almost gingerly next to him on the bed and helped him sit up. With one hand supporting his back, the other brought the glass up to his lips and tipped it gently so he could drink without choking. Damon didn't protest at her help and cooperated with her, he didn't make any note of her hand patting his back and rubbing soothing circles there. Just feeling her hand against him, actual physical contact with her, was igniting a fire in him that hadn't seen any kindling since she had left. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her because he feared what he would see in her eyes. He feared what he would do once she trapped him in her gaze. He would probably acquiesce to whatever she said which he didn't want to do because he should be angry at her, and he was, but he was also felt hurt and happy to see her and in pain and overjoyed. Way too much was going on inside of him to rationally think straight, especially with her right there next to him. He couldn't stand to be sitting so close to her with the vampire wordlessly comforting him after his latest near death experience. As a result he sprung up off the bed like a bat out of hell, edging himself by his wardrobe as she looked up at him with surprise and what he thought was a flash of hurt before it disappeared to give way to amusement.

"I'm not going to bite, not if you don't want me to." She said in a sarcastic and flirtatious voice but she didn't rise from the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, disregarding her words. Sarcasm was her safety blanket, her go to defense mechanism, and he wasn't going to get sucked into the banter in that moment because he needed her to go away before his will broke and he did something stupid that was only going to lead to her hurting him even more… like kissing her.

_No I'm not going to. I'm not putting myself on the line with her again. She'll just trample all over me again._

"Klaus was a problem you guys needed my help fixing, remember?" Bonnie said in answer to the question he had asked her.

"I don't mean Mystic Falls, I mean  _here_ : in my room. What are you doing here?"

"Watching over you. Waiting for you to wake up. Deciding whether or not I should kick your ass for making yourself vulnerable enough for Klaus to capture you. No doubt Elena has something to do with it." Bonnie answered. She might have saved the girl but she still had such an intense dislike towards Damon and Elena's relationship that when they finally got back to the house and Elena woke up Bonnie had intentionally gravitated towards her in order to act as a buffer between the doppelganger and Damon until the recently resurrected girl went to a room to rest completely.

"Why though? I would have thought you would jump in your car and bolt the second this was all said and done with." Damon reasoned in a calm, steady voice. He disregarded her little barb at him concerning his capture and Elena. The truth was that Klaus had used Stefan to lure Damon into his trap but he didn't share the information, he didn't think he owed Bonnie anything. Definitely not explanations. Besides that, he needed to keep his composure and his wits about him in order to finish this conversation as soon as possible.

"I could've done, but I just… didn't."

"Yeah, that's not vague at all." He replied sarcastically. Bonnie sighed before standing up from the bed and crossing over to the other side, causing Damon to tense up, however she stayed a good five feet away from him.

"Look, I stayed okay? Let's not question why and just accept that I'm here now. I can… I don't know… help you or something." Bonnie said in an uncharacteristically timid tone. Her words went through him like a hot poker stoking a fire that had nothing to do with his passion for her but everything to do with his anger.

"Help me? Help me?! Help me do what exactly?! I told you I loved you and your response was to run away! I wouldn't have cared if you didn't say it back and stayed I needed you here! My brother was turned into a vampire and there was nothing I could do to save him! Stefan literally lost his mind, Bonnie, and I could only stand aside and watch. Then just when he gets better and I think everything can actually be okay, Klaus kills my mother and my sister and I needed you! I needed you here with me just so you could be  _ **here**_  and support me and help me feel like I wasn't alone and like the world wasn't crashing down around me… but you left! And you didn't say word to me or anyone else so forgive me if I was a little distracted when Klaus came knocking at our door. I had some pretty big things on my mind, Bonnie!"

"I… I maybe should have thought more about it before I just left." Bonnie acquiesced in a tone much more quiet than Damon's incensed shouting.

"Yeah, maybe that would have been a good idea." Damon spat back at her angrily.

"I was…" Bonnie started but felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't want to appear vulnerable to him but really if there was ever a time to swallow her pride now would be it.

"Damon I-"

"Please leave." Damon said in a defeated tone. Bonnie's eyes snapped up at him but he was looking at the ground away from her, his entire stance screamed that he was bone weary and completely drained.

"I can't do this with you right now, so just go." Bonnie looked at him regretfully before she nodded and started towards the door. At the last minute she stopped and took a deep breath before turning back to face Damon.

"I made a mistake."

" Bonnie-"

"Hear me out." Bonnie said with a hint of pleading in her voice, Damon remained quiet then.

"I made a mistake. I ran, it's what I've always done. If things get too complicated or too emotionally charged I leave and I don't take so much as a second glance back. I did it with Kol and I did it with you too. I have loved before but there was always this stigma, this question in the back of my mind. How do they compare to Klaus? And I used to let that question control me. I didn't know whether I wanted someone like him or not like him at all. I just wanted to have someone who could replace him and that was all I wanted… until I met you." Damon looked up at Bonnie with a somber face.

"I never thought I'd love in this way again, especially not a warlock. You're not a Klaus replacement to me. You're so much more in my heart than he ever was. I'm so sorry for not telling you that before and any pain that I caused you or put you through because of my own cowardice and if I could turn back time and never make the decision to leave I would. Believe me Damon, I would." Damon bit his lip as it began to tremble. He was stronger than this and he would not let her see him cry, not let her see him as the pathetic human especially when she had just said she loved him in her own way even if she didn't out rightly say it. She strutted over to him and placed her hands to his cheeks affectionately and lovingly.

"I wish I was here for you when Stefan was going through his rough time and when your mom and Lexi died like I was there for you when Giuseppe and Zach did. I… got scared. Running was easy and familiar as opposed to admitting that I was actually in love with you."

"What's so wrong about me that you'd rather run than admit you have feelings for me?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you, Damon. It was me. It  _ **is**_  me. I'm the one that's wrong. I'm…" Bonnie paused to laugh bitterly.

"I'm not a good person, Damon. The truth is despite my jealousy of her, Elena is the better choice than me. I have lied, stolen and murdered throughout my life. I'm not even... most of the time I'm holding myself together with tape and glue. It would be so easy to just flip the switch on my humanity and leave it at that. I'd be free to do whatever I want to do minus any guilt or pain or regret. It'd be a way simpler existence. I've done it before, I could do it again."

"Then why don't you?" Damon was getting apprehensive about where their conversation was going.

"Simple: because of you. I could do all the horrible, terrible things I was doing before I found you all over again. I could go out right now and kill Elena because of your feelings for her. I could go get drunk and bring a guy back to my house who would inevitably end up dead or I could just go lay in the middle of the street and wait for someone to make the mistake of stopping but I won't because I know that if I did I would only make you think that I was no better than I was when we first met. The truth is that  _ **you**_  made me better, you made me want to be a better person. you challenged me to make the right decisions. Even though I still messed up at times you were always right there, whether it was to lecture me or not, you were there and then I wasn't there for you. I… I'm sorry for that Damon. I wish I could have done the right thing then, I wish I had turned right back around or come back sooner but I'm here now and I mean to fight for you however hard I have to if it means getting you back because I love you too. I'm in love with you too." Damon stared at her with tears welling up in his eyes. Bonnie rubbed her hand against his cheek, brushing away a tear before leaning up to kiss his cheek gently.

"So I'll wait however long you need me to wait." She whispered in his ear. Damon felt his breathing stop as Bonnie kissed his cheek again painfully slowly and stepped away from him before she made her way to the door. She turned around and gave him a small smile and then walked out. He felt his back hit the wall behind him and he slid down until he was sitting. He rubbed his hands over his face and tried to keep his tears at bay. It wouldn't have been so hard if he hadn't just gone through such a traumatic experience with Klaus. He felt taut, like he was stretched dangerously thin and he was close to snapping. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Stefan staring at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm—honestly, no. I don't know if I'm going to be okay for a very long time." Damon answered his brother tearfully. Stefan looked at Damon with understanding. Klaus had taken something fundamental from the both of them: their innocence.

"Caroline decided to follow Bonnie home and so I wanted to come and stay with you."

"I'm tired, I'm just… I just want to sleep." Stefan nodded knowingly at Damon.

"We'll go to bed then." Damon raised his eyebrows at that.

"'We' as in you and me?"

"Come on, it'll be like old times when I had nightmares and we slept in same bed. Like a sleepover." Stefan said with a smile. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's enthusiasm and watched the younger man stand up before he was offered a hand. He stared at it for a second before taking it and letting Stefan lead him back to bed. He laid down on the right side as Stefan flicked off the lamp and laid on the left side. Damon already felt his eyes drooping. He was drained physically and emotionally.

"Brother?"

"Hmm?" Damon mumbled drowsily.

"I'm really glad you're okay. I still need you." Stefan said softly. Damon barely caught any of what he said, sleep was making his mind hazy and the words barely penetrated the clouding in his mind.

"…alright." He mumbled in a garbled voice. Stefan smiled to himself as Damon dozed off.

 _It's just you and me now, Brother. I promise from now on I'm going to do whatever I need to do to protect you._  Stefan vowed in his head before settling into a light sleep.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon sat in the Grill two weeks later. The Boarding House was mostly clear of their visitors and it was now only him, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy (who wanted to be close to his sister) actually living there. Elena was there simply because she was still recovering from dying. Her Aunt Jenna was out of town and they didn't want her alone. He hadn't really talked to Elena or Jeremy or anyone besides Stefan. When Caroline visited he barely said two sentences to her. He had been taking his time to think. He thought plenty of his situation with Bonnie. He felt he got most of his feelings out during their conversation; his anger came out more so than his hurt but that was still present as well. He had only gotten glimpses of her since then at the park, at the grill, in store parking lots. It was almost like she was watching over him, he was also sure that someone was in his room while he slept. He'd be willing to bet his grimoire that it was her. He asked Stefan but he just shrugged flippantly and changed the subject. Damon was also getting his powers back. They were janky ever since Greta channeled him. She had used alot of his mojo and they were finally returning to their full capacity slowly but surely so he could sense her even in his sleep.

Then there was the fact that he hadn't been doing so well mentally that pushed him to isolate himself from everyone else. Klaus had kept him in a cage in the dark for he didn't know how long. He didn't want to know how long he was there. He feared the dark now more than ever did as a child. He didn't particularly like anyone other than Stefan touching him without his permission at that point. It had led to some awkward moments with Elena. She tried to reach out to him, to get him to talk to her, and he'd flinched violently away from her touch. The memories of Klaus beating him and then force feeding him blood to make sure he didn't die were too vivid. His withdrawal hurt Elena, he knew, but he couldn't really help it. He knew Stefan suspected something was wrong but Damon didn't really want him to worry about it. Bonnie would probably say that his selflessness was annoying and go about what he had dubbed 'Bonnie Selfishness Courses 101'.

He looked up as someone sat across from him. He was surprised to see Kol there.

"Hello mate." Kol said with a smirk. Damon raised an eyebrow at his presence.

"Didn't know you were still in town." Damon commented.

"Well Finn, Sage, Elijah and Katherine left to Europe after we got rid of Niklaus. Rebekah decided to stay behind for her quarterback and what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't stay behind to ensure my little sister's wellfare?" Kol asked before reaching over and plucking some of Damon's fries from his plate. Damon snorted at Kol's words.

"As if Rebekah needs any protecting."

"You'd be surprised. Speaking of women I actually like, Bonnie is in love with you."

"So that's why you're here. I had a feeling you weren't here to idly chat with me." Damon mumbled.

"You're an alright person, Salvatore... for a warlock, but Bonnie is very special to me. It's important to me that I ensure her happiness even if the key to said happiness lays with you." Damon just stared at Kol.

"You know she loves you?" Kol asked.

"That's what she said." Damon answered in a clipped tone.

"That's what I've seen. I have known Bonnie for some time, the real Bonnie, which is a luxury not many people get. Truth be told the only people who have known the real her is me, her sister and now you. I know her modus operandi. She'd usually have run by now with the feelings she seems to have for you and she did run. It's what she's always done. She ran from me when I implied I might love her and I was upset for a while but those feelings for her faded, they were never on the level that yours for her obviously is or hers for you."

"How do you know how I feel about Bonnie?" Damon asked doubtfully.

"She's not the only one watching over you, though my presence has been for more observational purposes than for your protection. It's obvious you still care for her but she hurt you and you're weary which is understandable but you're also human. Even worse, you're a warlock. You magical folk don't tend to live very long, especially not around these parts. You shouldn't let this opportunity pass you by. Your life is dreadfully short, don't waste your time here." Kol advised before abruptly getting up and leaving.

Damon stared after him, that was the most genuine he had every seen Kol. He obviously stilled cared for Bonnie even if he said he wasn't in love with her anymore. Damon hardly believed the pep talk was for his benefit and more so for Bonnie's but he acknowledged that Kol was right. Already his family was dead, his brother now a vampire, his kind didn't really tend to survive in Mystic Falls. He was going to be in constant danger his whole life, he had nearly died on more than one occasion and he wanted to at least be able to say that he did something he was proud of, even if it was just something as common as being in love and happy with someone who loved him back. He got up and emptied his plate before leaving the Grill through the back entrance. Little did he know that someone with rather unsavory intentions was following him.


	5. Resolution

_**Bonnie was walking down Laurel Street on her own in the middle of the night. She walked with her heels clicking against the asphalt loudly in the otherwise still night and her earbuds were in blocking out the sounds around her, she didn't care what was happening around her. She had no fear of things that went bump in the night. Humans could do nothing permanent to her short of staking her or cutting her head off but most of these humans were clueless towards her true nature. Plus she was older and stronger than a good number of the supernatural things that could want to attack her so she strutted down the street confidently, not a waver in her stride and her gaze turned straight forward.** _

_**She became aware of someone following her after a few seconds of feeling a tingling on the back of her neck. She didn't mind it though, let them attack her. She smirked at the thought of the rude awakening they were going to be in for when they went after her. She walked for about five minutes before she decided to play up the damsel role. She stopped, pulled her earbuds out and looked around her with mock fear in her eyes.** _

" _ **Hello? Is there someone there?" She asked, giving her voice the right amount of waver. She felt the wind shift behind her and when she turned there was a flash of black.**_

_So a vampire then?_ _**She thought to herself.** _

" _ **H-Hello?" Suddenly she was thrown against a wall by a male vampire. The look in his red and brown eyes told her that he was fairly young, probably not even a decade in vamp years.**_

" _ **What do you want from me?" She asked in a trembling voice. He caressed the side of her cheek before answering in a menacing tone.**_

" _ **Your life." He leaned in to bite her but before he could and before she could drop the ruse and scare the life out of him before either killing him or sending him off to wreck whatever havoc he wanted, there was a faint popping sound and the man backed away from her holding his head while he looked to be in agony. She stared at him with slight confusion and interest before she heard a thunk sound to her left. She looked and there was a man with a crossbow in his hands staring intently at the male vampire who was now turning gray from the stake the man just shot at his chest. Bonnie silently watched him fall to the ground before looking back at the man who was shrouded in shadow. From his heartbeat she could tell he was human but the smell of his blood wafting over to her on an errant breeze told her he was more, he was a warlock. She rolled her eyes before speaking.**_

" _ **I had it under control, Robin Hood. I didn't need you swooping in with your little bow and arrow and party tricks." The man cocked his head at her with a bit of confusion. She let her control slip and let her game face show which had him raising the crossbow again but this time at her rather than in defense of her.**_

" _ **What are you doing here?" He asked her angrily. She raised her eyebrow at that.**_

" _ **Umm… it's a free country, last I checked I have the right to be wherever I want."**_

" _ **Your kind aren't particularly welcomed in Mystic Falls."**_

" _ **Funny, my sister told me otherwise.**_

" _ **Sister?"**_

" _ **Caroline Forbes, and as you're a warlock wielding a crossbow and prowling the streets at night to vanquish us evildoers I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you're a Salvatore Warlock. Been a while since I ran into your family, thirty years to be exact, but which one are you? Zach? Giuseppe?" The man walked out of the shadows with his weapon still trained on her and she was finally able to see him. She had to admit he was a looker. He had pale porcelain skin against electric ice blue eyes and dark hair which dusted against his forehead. He was the type of man who she would have made good use of, she would've kept him around for a while if she hadn't made a promise to Caroline not to turn anyone in Mystic Falls into her play things. Not that witches and warlocks could be compelled anyway.**_

" _ **I'm Giuseppe's oldest son, Damon Salvatore."**_

" _ **Wish I could say it's nice to meet you but I don't fancy you magic folk anymore than you seem to fancy us vampire folk."**_

" _ **I think you're all sadistic, homicidal, apathetic. narcissistic, blood-sucking murderers."**_

" _ **And I think you're all a pretentious, sanctimonious, holier-than-thou bunch with a hard on for balance and a stick stuck up your arses but you don't see me hunting you lot all down for sport, do you?"**_

" _ **Your kind has killed more than enough of mine." Damon reminded her.**_

" _ **Ditto. Now I was just trying to walk home when Mister Man here attacked me, thanks for taking him out and all but I can handle myself. I'm not here to kill anyone… in particular. I'm here to see my darling sister who I believe is dating your little brother. Imagine the speed bump that will cause in their budding romance: his brother killing her sister." She replied.**_

_**She could see his resolve wavering and while he was slightly distracted she ran at him and pulled the crossbow from him throwing it far away. He immediately punched at her and she grabbed his hand and pushed it to the side so the stake up his sleeved whizzed through thin air instead of through her. She kicked at his ankles so he was on back and he swept his arm under her leg so she fell to. He rolled over on her trying to grab the stake in his boot but she flipped them over and vamped out, lunging for his neck before stopping just short and moving her lips to his ear.** _

" _ **What applies to you applies to me. My sister wouldn't be very happy to know I killed her boyfriend's brother. Truth be told it'd be a shame to kill something as pretty as you so here's the deal, you stay out my way and I stay out of yours and we'll both be all the better for it."**_

" _ **Who says I want to stay away from you?" She smirked before grinding her hips against his.**_

" _ **Why? You have something else in mind?"**_

" _ **Never in a million years." He hissed at her menacingly. She pulled back from him and stared into his eyes, ooh they were bluer up close. He had hatred in his eyes, disgust and anger but she could see the lust there as well and there was something else in him, something that was broken and crying out to be fixed. Yeah, she was so not going to be the person to do that for him but she could help with the lust part, she could always help with that.**_

" _ **Never say never, darling. So truce or should I rip your heart out and damn the consequences?"**_

" _ **Truce, now get the hell off me leech." Bonnie chuckled before standing up off his lap and stepping away from him, she fixed her clothes and her hair before she started down the street. She paused briefly before she turned back to the warlock who had pulled himself up and went to retrieve his crossbow.**_

" _ **My name's Bonnie, by the way. Bonnie Bennett-Forbes."**_

" _ **I didn't ask."**_

" _ **I know but if you ever want to take me up on that offer, I might not like warlocks but they're wonderful in bed." She said smirking at the light blush that rose upon his cheeks, it was so… human. She didn't like humans very much, only a select few didn't make her shit list for simply existing but the way he blushed it made her think wistfully of the days when she was human and running through the fields of Scotland with Caroline blushing at the stable boys who always flirted with the sisters. His blush equal parts annoyed her because of the memory it struck up and in a way… endeared her for the very same reason. She cleared her throat before looking back at the dead vampire.**_

" _ **Might want to take care of that." She advised before she turned away and began walking away.**_

" _ **I'll never take you up on that offer!" He called after her, she smirked at that because if he wasn't going to he wouldn't have felt the need to tell her so while she was already walking away.**_

" _ **Keep telling yourself that, Love." Damon smirked to himself as the vampire walked away. He should hate her and instinctively he was repelled from her but something about her drew him in too. It didn't hurt that she was a very sexy lady and her body pressed against his sent his blood rushing to his lower extremities but he meant it. He wasn't Stefan, he wasn't about to start sleeping with the enemy anytime soon but damn it if he couldn't appreciate the sway of those hips while she walked away.**_

Damon walked down the street absentmindedly. He'd be lying if he said Kol's word weren't echoing in his head incessantly.

' _It's obvious you still care for her but she hurt you and you're weary which is understandable but you're also human. Even worse, you're a warlock. You magical folk don't tend to live very long, especially not around these parts. You shouldn't let this opportunity pass you by. Your life is dreadfully short, don't waste your time here.'_

Damon was so conflicted. He did love Bonnie more than he ever thought he could love someone but also didn't know if he could trust her not to hurt him. However, life was really too short not to take a chance, wasn't it? He'd usual talk to his mother or his sister about a problem like this but they were both dead.

 _Thanks a lot Klaus._  He thought bitterly.

 _I'll talk to Stefan when I get home_ , Damon thought absentmindedly. His feet ground to a halt on their own as he walked the streets. Something wasn't right, he could feel it in the air. His magic might still be acting up but his senses were as sharp as ever and he knew that someone was watching him, someone not human.

"Bonnie, if that's you this has officially gotten to a whole other level of creepy!" He heard rustling noises coming from some direction he couldn't pinpoint and he looked around trying to survey the dark area.

"Bonnie, seriously enough with the games." He heard the rustling again but this time it was closer and he still couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Bonnie? Kol?" He began backing up as flashes of Klaus taking him started playing in his head. But he was desiccated and locked up, Elijah made sure. He could feel his breathing getting heavier and faster as he felt the air shift behind him. He knew someone was standing behind him now and he dragged on to every ounce of control he had to make his powers give the person a massive aneurysm. He heard a manly grunt of pain and immediately began running away from the person, he looked back and could see them hunched over in pain. He didn't recognize them and he didn't have nearly enough magical energy to kill them. He had some weapons on him but he needed to get to a house, quickly. He could feel his magic slip it's grip on the man or vampire or whatever he was as Damon ran around the corner. He didn't stop and pushed himself faster as he knew he would recover soon and be after Damon. It was only about 30 seconds later he felt the wind beginning to shift signaling the man's approach he readied himself and as the man flashed in front of him he punched out at him discharging the stake up his sleeve into the man's stomach and then kept on running in one swift movement.

He knew he was only making his attacker angrier but he needed to slow him down enough for him to get away. Suddenly he felt himself being tackled to the floor. He hit his elbow back hitting the guy in the face and tried to crawl away enough to stand up and continue running but the man grabbed his ankle and held it so tightly Damon could feel when it began cracking and eventually shattered. He screamed in pain as the man, the vampire, pulled him back.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy killing you." He climbed up on Damon to try and bite into his neck and Damon kneed him in the groin before he could before pulling out a vervain dart and stabbing him in the neck. It wasn't enough vervain to make him pass out but it was enough to weaken him. Damon pushed away and started dragging himself down the street. He felt rather than saw the vampire stumble up on his feet before falling onto Damon's back. He wrenched Damon's head back by his hair exposing his neck before he bit into it. Damon tried to fight him off but he wasn't strong enough. He could see spots beginning to dart his vision and his head began to feel light. He could hear what he thought were heels against the asphalt before the vampire wasn't on his back anymore but before he could see what had happened or say anything darkness overtook him.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie stood over Damon watching as he slept in her bed. She had been walking down the street coming from spending time with Caroline when she saw the vampire attacking someone down the street. She walked closer slowly watching the man being attacked fight back. It wasn't until he screamed Bonnie realized it was Damon and even then she was frozen in shock until the vampire started feeding from him. She had ran forward and killed the vampire before feeding Damon her blood and taking him to her house. He had been asleep since then. Bonnie reached forward and swept rouge strands of his raven hair out of his face before caressing his cheek. She was sorely tempted to lay down next to him and fall asleep in his arms but she wouldn't do that, not unless he wanted her to. She had hurt him enough. She looked over at him as he dozed and couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. She closed her eyes and let his consciousness wash over her. She opened her eyes and she was standing in a children's playground. She looked around and could see what seemed to be the child versions of Damon, Lexi and Stefan running around while Giuseppe chased after them and Vivianne watched them fondly. She looked over by the swings and could see Damon sitting there watching the scene with nostalgia and sadness. She walked over and sat on the swing next to him. They sat there silently for a few moments.

"This is one of my favorite memories. One of the only times we were all happy together with no supernatural problem in the way. Dad was actually pretty mellow back then. We were good, we were happy, we were all alive."

"You all really do look happy."

"Hmm. Why are you here?"

"I found you. I healed you and brought you back to my place. Just… wanted to make sure you were okay in here."

"I'm fine."

"Do you want me to go?"

"… No. You can stay." They sat in comfortable silence a little longer while watching Damon's memory played out until his family left the park.

"I love you." Damon suddenly said. Bonnie looked over to him but he wasn't looking at her.

"I do love you. I have for a long time and you left and that hurt. It was a lonely, gnawing feeling in my chest without you and now you're here again and you're telling me you love me and you want me and that's scary. Because you have more power over me than I'd like."

"I'm scared too. I definitely didn't expect this when I came to Mystic Falls. All I wanted was to destroy Caroline's life and then everything changed because of you. I didn't think I'd be capable of letting go of Klaus, ever. I thought he'd always be this dark cloud over my head and around my heart that I'd never shake… until I met you." Damon finally looked at her then.

"I didn't believe in love, I hated love. I did everything I could to destroy any semblance of it I found but you changed me. You made me believe again so I'm in this for the long haul. I'll wait for you, I made you wait for me. I'm going to be here until you don't want me anymore." Damon stared at her as the dream world began dissolving around them, signaling the fact that he was waking up. Bonnie eyes snapped open as Damon started stirring. She watched him as his eyes blinked open and adjusted to the light before settling on her. She reached towards the side table and handed him a glass of water just like she did when he first woke up after they saved him from Klaus. He sat up and drank the water on his own before placing it on the bedside table and looking at her.

"You don't have to wait." He said, his voice a bit croaky from sleep and the attack.

"What?" Bonnie said looking at him. She stopped breathing as his hand reached out and caressed her cheek. He smiled at her before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Her hands went around his neck and she melted into the kiss. It had been much too long since she felt his lips against hers and she had missed it. Despite that she kept the kiss light and chaste but meaningful before they pulled away.

"I love you." She said breathlessly to him. He smiled wider at that before pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too."

"I guess you did take me up on that offer, huh?" She teased.

"More or less." He replied ruefully remembering his words when they first met but he didn't regret it, he didn't regret any of it not even the Klaus part because it all led him back to her.

**THE END**


End file.
